All Too Well
by LadyAnnabethHermioneToriRide
Summary: Mr. Schue decides to teach the New Directions about regrets. However things don't really go as he expects, or as anyone did for that matter. Kurt and Puck are not speaking, but Kurt really wants to change that. So he sings Puck a song. Established relationship/breakup Puck/Kurt. Rated T for Puck, and in some cases Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first Glee story. Rated T for Puck, and a little bit Kurt in this story. This is going to be a multichapter story. So please bare with this prequel because I have the next part started already. Kay I think that's it till the end so enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Oh almost forgot I own nothing but the plot. Characters and buildings belong to Glee the songs belong to whoever I'll tell you at the bottom.**

"Okay guys you're lesson this week- regrets. Everyone has them, now you're going to share them with us through a song." Mr. Schuester stated walking into the choir room and going immediately to the white board speaking as he wrote the simple word on the board. "To show you what I mean, I've got something prepared for you."

Now you say you're lonely

You cried the whole night through

Well you can cry me a river, cry me a river

I cried a river over you

Now you say you're sorry

For being so untrue

Well you can cry me a river, cry me a river

I cried a river over you

Now you say you're sorry

For being so untrue

Well you can cry me a river, cry me a river

I cried a river over you

You drove me in and drove me out of my head

While you never shed a tear

Remember, I remember all that you said

You told me love was to come in

This moment you was, you were...you were

Now you say you love me

Well, just to prove you do

Come on and cry me a river, cry me a river

I cried a river over you

I cried a river over you

I cried a river over...

(yah yah, yeah, yah yah, yeah...)

Everyone in Glee knew Mr. Schue was still getting over his divorce with the bitchy, wife that drove him, and them, insane. They all knew she had lied about being pregnant to keep him as her husband and how much it had hurt their teacher. So they all sat quietly and listened to his song till the end, then clapped for him.

"Okay, so anyone got one ready today?" No one was surprised when Rachel's hand was the first in the air. She stood at the mic and sang some sad Tracy Lawrence song about wishing she was still with Finn that no one paid much attention too.

When Rachel's song came to an end the bell rang and everyone left the room discussing with each other the lesson. However one teen stayed slightly behind walking slowly to the pale boy at his locker in the hallway.

"So uh…this week's lesson is gonna be interesting, hearing everyone's regrets. Probably a lot of them are gonna be stupid." Kurt took a deep breath and shut his locker before turning to the tall male beside him.

"Is there something you want, Puck?" Puck flinched slightly at the use of his nickname from the smaller teen in front of him. Kurt just looked at him with a cold expression on his face not showing any sign of the balled-up, crying boy he was inside.

"I just...I'm sorry I didn't mean any of that. You know I didn't."

"Then why did you say it, hmm? One minute everything is great, and the next you're breaking up with me? What am I supposed to think about that, Puckerman?" Kurt clutched the strap of his messenger bag feeling bad feel the little bit of happiness he felt at Noah…no not Noah, Puck's guilty look away. "My point. I have to go home; I'm singing tomorrow and need to practice my song as much as I can tonight." Before Puck could ask him what he was signing or what about he turned and left the building, missing Puck's angry kick at the lockers and the almost invisible trail of tears running down his cheeks.

**So there it is. The prequel chapter one. Sorry it's short but this was just the beginning background to get you started and kinda know what's gonna happen in the next chapter. I know there's a conversation between Puck and Kurt in this chapter that tells you they had a relationship and it ended but doesn't tell you what happened between them at all. That's intentional everything will be explained when Kurt sings his song in the next chapter. Oh speaking of singing the song sung by Mr. Schue in this chapter was Cry Me a River by Aerosmith.**

**So as always please review and share your lovely thoughts. I love seeing all your guys wonderful comments and critiques so please share lots and thank you guys for reading and reviewing :) Stand by for the next chapter where stuff will really start to pick up.**


	2. Chapter 2 memory 1

**So I suck at college and writing. I was actually doing really well and thinking about getting a chapter up of my rewrite of chapter two every week then release the actual newest chapter the week of Christmas, and I actually had several rewrite chapters only needing a read-through and two next chapters done with the third in the middle of being written...then college happened hard. But I have two parts of the rewrite left and the third newest chapter is further along so without any more wait here is the first part of the chapter 2 rewrite and there is hope that the rest of the rewrites will become coming one every day.**

* * *

The next day Kurt and Puck were both anxiously waiting for the bell to ring and their teacher to start the class. They sat alone together on opposite sides of the choir room each sneaking glances at the other every so often when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Puck noticed that Kurt had dark circles around his red-tinged eyes and his heart felt like a lead weight in his stomach at the thought of why. Puck had had a lot of time to think in juvie so he knew he had royally fucked up his relationship. Hell he knew that before he even went to juvie. But it wasn't until he came back and Kurt's eyes had shone with a pure happiness directed at him before turning dark with sadness as he remembered how Puck had broken his heart that he really knew just how truly he had fucked everything up. It wasn't hard for him to spiral into anger at himself then a fearful depression at not knowing how to fix things, and it got worse every time he saw the signs of how much Kurt was hurting because of him. Which was why last night after his mom had left for work around eight he had spent three hours screaming his anger and agony while kicking, throwing, and punching anything and everything he could reach in his room. He had successfully destroyed over half of his room by the time he was done and put on some music to block his thoughts from spiraling anymore while he cleaned up. Later as he lay in bed trying to sleep he pulled up the last picture he had taken of him and Kurt together before they broke up on his phone and silently cried himself to sleep clutching it to his heart like a lifeline.

On the other side of the room, Kurt couldn't help noticing the scrapes and bruises on Puck's hands and forearms. He was sure those hadn't been there yesterday. The grey rings under his eyes had been but Kurt was sure they hadn't been as dark. 'Hmm, so Puck didn't slept either'. He wasn't really sure how to feel about that. Part of him was sadistically glad he wasn't the only one still being caused pain but the other part, the side that was still in love with Puck, wanted to calm the tornado of wild, irrational, and angry depression he knew would no doubt be the state of Puck's mind that makes him impulsive and destructive to himself and those around him. But Kurt hadn't had a good night either, so just knowing Puck's current state of mind without a doubt or even a second of thought made his heart constrict painfully hard in his chest. Last night he had broken down crying three times while trying to get through a rehearsal for his song today. On the third time he had finally just given up and curled up on his bed his knees pulled up close to his chest and his arms wrapped around himself as tightly as they could be like he was physically trying to hold himself together. Around eight he made himself look presentable and put on a smile through dinner, but when he was back in his room he once more attempted to get through his song without breaking down. As Kurt went to bed that night well after everyone else in the house, he too pulled his picture of himself and Puck from their last date together out of the hidden box under his bed and clutched it to his heart as he once more cried himself to sleep. So Kurt said nothing, avoiding the other teens gaze opting instead to just stare at the door hoping for someone to enter soon.

Kurt's wish was granted soon after, as the rest of the Glee club slowly made their way into class, oblivious to the two males that had been awkwardly sitting alone together in the silent choir room.

"Okay guys, who's got a regret ready?" Mr. Schue had barely finished his sentence when Kurt's hand meagerly rose in the air. "Yes, Kurt?" the teacher looked at him curiously.

"I have a song I want to sing." Kurt rose from his seat and purposefully ignored the slight confusion on his fellow glee-clubbers, as well as his teacher's, faces.

"Right, start us off then." Mr. Schue moved to sit at the piano as Kurt handed the band some sheet music then stood in the center of the room.

"I'm not really sure how to introduce the song I want to sing. It's not really one particular regret more of a culmination of regrets." Kurt glanced at Puck regretfully for a brief moment as he spoke hoping no one noticed before he quickly looked away towards the band; however, one very curious Latina noticed and she looked at her friend to show her confusion only to see him starring rivetingly at Kurt as he started to sing.

**I walked through the door with you, the air was cold,  
But something 'bout it felt like home somehow.  
And I left my scarf there at your sister's house,  
And you've still got it in your drawer even now.  
**  
Puck stared at Kurt as he sang the first lines not really knowing the song but knowing exactly where it was going.

_Kurt walked through the door into Noah's house for the first time. Noah's truck had broken down in the school parking lot earlier that week and he couldn't get a ride home, so Kurt had offered to drive him. Originally his offer had been a one-time thing (it wasn't like they were really friends or anything) but as they had talked on the way there and gotten to know a little about each other they had started to discover how much they actually had in common. In just that initial fifteen minute drive, Noah had found out Kurt was secretly a big Nintendo gamer and Kurt had discovered Noah's secret love (bordering on obsession) with the Harry Potter series. Their new tentative friendship had only grown after Kurt offered to give him rides until he could get his truck fixed that weekend. Though their interaction at school hadn't changed much (which Noah argued with a little but Kurt insisted it was better this way, at least while the friendship was still so new), as soon as both doors had shut it was as if they hadn't just spent an entire eight hours of school apart. Every drive they learned something new about each other. At first it was little things, such as Noah being more of a reader than he let on at school or Kurt's weakness to anything strawberry flavored, but by Thursday morning Kurt was telling Noah about how he had had his mother's favorite heart-shaped perfume bottle made into a picture frame for the last picture taken of the two of them after she died. Noah smiled saying it was understandable and actually kinda cool before he then returned the gesture by telling Kurt about how after his father left he became the man of the house, looking after his sister without much complaint and often cooked dinner for his ma so she didn't have to come home from her day shift to a bunch of house work and two unhelpful children just to go to her night job right after putting Sarah to bed. Kurt smiled back and told Noah his being a good son to his mom wasn't a bad thing and he thought that was very admirable and sweet of him. _

_It was now the end of the day Thursday and as Kurt pulled into the driveway of Noah's house he was surprised when Noah invited him to stay a while in thanks. "Alright, but only if I get to see that collection of Harry Potter stuff you told me about yesterday." Noah glared playfully but nodded and led him into the house then up to his room. The two started with Noah showing Kurt his fairly large collection of Harry Potter stuff. He had a copy of both the American and the British printing of the first book, a replica of Draco Malfoy's wand, a stuffed Hedwig, Hogwarts Express bookends, figures of almost all the main characters from the golden trio to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, and even a painting of Luna Lovegood with her Quibbler magazine and glasses._

"_Wow. You weren't kidding when you said you had a big stash of fan stuff," Kurt teased with a smile. "I think it might almost be as bad as Hagrid and his creatures just less destructive." Noah laughed loudly at that and grinned before replying._

"_I reckon' ya got about the right idea ther' with that'n" making Kurt laugh as well._

"_Oh no. Now I'm picture you with Hagrid's long hair and beard." They both made a face before laughing harder at the mental images. "So why Draco's wand? I would have thought you'd like Ron or Seamus more."_

"_I do like Seamus don't get me wrong. He's funny and kinda adorable throughout the series. Ron's okay but I always thought he was more of a clueless git then anything else. I have Draco's though cause I've just always felt more...connected to him, I guess? In the beginning of the series he's a huge ass, sure but as it goes along and you get more into his character you find out why he is that way. What kid wouldn't turn out like that with the way Lucius Malfoy is. He's such an abusive, hateful coward. And Narcissa doesn't do much to help. She's a bit more caring towards Draco, especially at the end when Voldemort is back and putting Draco in danger but she's still just as prejudiced as her husband. Being raised in a house like that you're bound to grow up with certain ideas about the world and your place in it, but when he goes to Hogwarts and when Voldemort comes back he starts to change. He may still not be the nicest person but there's an understanding that what he's been taught and known his whole life is not the way things actually are._

"_If you really think about it, his whole life he was taught that Voldemort was the lord supreme or whatever and that everything he said and did was perfect and necessary but when he actually gets involved with the other death eaters he sees what they're doing and how wrong it is. In the sixth one when he gets the order to kill Dumbledore we see how much he's struggling with that and how much he's struggling with everything. All of his life values have just been upturned and thrown around like a tornado or something." Noah finally looked at Kurt and realized he was not only rambling but going _way _more into his explanation than he had intended to. "So yeah, I've always connected with Draco for that reason."_

"_Because you used to be a jerk and now you're not." Kurt said with a smile, though it came off a little more like a question._

"_Kinda. But….to be honest with you, now that I look back, I've never bullied you because you were gay. I never would have cared if it hadn't been for the way my old man raised me before he took off. He was one of those people to always talk about what real men were, how if you weren't that way you weren't a man, and how a woman should act and where they belonged. It wasn't until I joined glee that I realized how wrong he was."_

"_Well I'm certainly glad you decided to join then" Kurt responded with a smile. After a thankful smile back from Noah he added, "thank you for telling me all of that. I think you would make a great Gryffindor." Noah started to protest but Kurt shot him a look that dared him to try. Badass or not, if Noah had learned one thing about this week it was not to argue with that look. So instead he just smiled shyly and gave a quiet thanks._

_Noticing Noah becoming oddly shy Kurt quickly changed topics. With a quick glance around the room he noticed the Nintendo system under the small TV and challenged the Mohawked teen to a round of Mario kart. With a grateful smile Noah nodded then as if nothing had happened he gave Kurt a confident smirk and comment of, "hope you're ready to eat my dust, Hummel, cause I'm about to kick ass at this game," as he set it up._

"_Hope you're ready to go back to school, Puckerman, cause I'm about to teach you the difference between winning and losing." Noah couldn't help falling sideways with laughter as he heard the countertenors comeback._

"_Dude, that was so lame! Go back to school? Teach me a lesson?" Noah clutched his side in his laughter while Kurt gave him a playfully sharp look._

"_Oh yes because 'eat my dust' is so new and original," he deadpanned before laughing along. And yet they continued using as many old and horrible burns on each other as they selected their characters and started the race._

_They played several rounds, each more competitive than the last, for the next hour. Somewhere near the end of their fifth round Kurt and Noah were neck and neck for first place when Noah managed to get control of his controller with one hand and used the other to reach over and pull on the thin, black scarf Kurt had worn that day off successfully distracting Kurt into falling behind and running into a wall, while Noah continued on over the finish line and into first place._

"_Ha! Suck it, Hummel. Told you I would beat you!" he hollered with an childlike jump up and dance._

"_Suck what, Puckerman?" Kurt turned to face Noah's smiling face with a good natured glare before he continued speaking. "You didn't win anything, you cheated." It shouldn't have been, but the tiny pause between Kurt's two sentences were enough to get Noah thinking of that question in a different, more sexual, way. Hey, Kurt was pretty damn hot so could you blame him when a question like that was posed to him in a position of him standing over a kneeling Kurt while said kneeling male was looking up at him with a tiny pout on his full lips._

_Though it felt longer to the mohawked teen, Noah's pause was only a few seconds long before Kurt brought him back to the moment by tugging on his scarf that was still in Noah's hand to make him lean forward. Then with a gleeful smile swiped his leg under the unsuspecting teens. With a yelp Noah fell backwards and landed on his ass. Kurt started laughing so hard he fell forward onto Noah's chest. "I never realized you could make such a high squeak of noise, Puckerman. Guess you're not as much of a badass as I thought if that's how you react to a simple trip up."_

_Noah glared at the still laughing teen on his chest. "You questioning my badassness, Hummel?" Noah sat up and forced Kurt up with him where they stared each other down._

"_Yeah, I am, Puckerman. I mean what real badass needs to cheat to win a silly video game race."_

_Noah growled teasingly back. "I didn't cheat. Simply used my surroundings to my advantage. It's called thinking outside the box" he answered as he waved the thin, black scarf in Kurt's face. He laughed falling back a bit then reached out and took the article from him. "And I don't need to cheat cause I'm the biggest and hottest badass there is!"_

_Kurt just smirked at him before responding with a, "I don't know about hottest badass, but you do have a sexy ass," as he flicked the scarf as best he could at the jock's ass sitting on the carpeted floor. Noah's eyes widened in surprise as he just stared at a frozen Kurt. When Kurt finally looked up to meet his eyes, Noah didn't even hear the stammered start of an apology before he lurched forward to soundly kiss him. Kurt was frozen in shock as Noah's lips met his in a searing kiss. When Kurt finally leaned forward and slowly moved his lips gently against his, Noah moaned softly._

_Brittany had been right when she talked about how amazing of a kisser Kurt was. He furthered this confirmation in his head as his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and pulled the countertenor to straddle his lap. Kurt's kisses were gentle as if he was unsure of himself and yet he responded with a fiery passion. His touch was soft were one hand grazed through Noah's mohawk and the other curled around his neck. And yet, he was so assuredly there and electrifying to all of Noah's nerve ends. Noah let his hands roam all over the male's body moaning at the softness of his skin and the feel of the hard, toned muscle hidden under a lean exterior. To Noah, the light bit of toned muscle was not only hot for what Kurt could do with it, it also served to remind him that Kurt wasn't fragile. Noah was so used to holding back and not fully giving in to the pleasure because of the possibility of hurting his partner, but with Kurt he could finally lose himself completely in the feelings both of the electric energy surging between them and the way getting rougher in the way he gripped and pulled at Kurt just made it all more real._

_After a particularly rough grip and pull on his hips to get him closer, Kurt got more sure of himself and started giving back just as good as he got. The hand that was curled around his neck moved over his shoulder and down his chest to tug at Noah's nipple ring through his shirt. His other hand tugged the sparse hairs of Noah's mohawk. Noah moaned loudly and bucked his hips awkwardly off the ground. Kurt pulled back suddenly and Noah looked at him to see shock and, was that a sliver of fear in his eyes? His cheeks were tinged bright pink and as he moved off Noah's lap it looked as if he was trying to curl in on himself._

"_Umm….sorry I….I didn't mean to.…" Kurt muttered not looking up at the other male. Noah was suddenly right there next to him with his arms wrapping around Kurt's waist in a reassuring hug._

"_Hey, it's okay. I kissed you alright. I started things getting heavier. I'm sorry if I pushed you too far. I won't make you do anything you don't want to." Kurt finally looked up from his shoes and his blue-grey eyes met chocolate brown._

"_You're not...freaked out a fairy kissed you?" Kurt asked hesitantly but with a touch of bitterness when he used one of the more favored nicknames from the bullies._

_He jerked suddenly when the soft brown eyes hardened in anger as Noah growled out, "don't call yourself that." Kurt nodded and muttered a quiet "sorry". Noah sighed and forced himself to calm down. "Sorry, I just...I hate that I ever treated you that way, and I wish I could make the other idiots stop. You're amazing, Kurt. You're so much fun to talk to. And you're so smart, brave, strong, caring, beautiful, kind, and sexy. I really liked kissing you."_

_Kurt's head shot up to meet Noah's eyes in shock, his mouth agape. "You...you think I'm...I'm sexy?" Noah chuckled and gave a small smile as he nodded. Kurt watched him for a moment before he snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, right. You don't have to lie to cheer me up. I know I have the sexual appeal of a baby penguin." Noah outright laughed at that, loud and real making Kurt glare with anger and sadness._

"_I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to laugh it's just...I must be super in to baby penguins cause you are without a doubt the sexiest person I've ever met." Kurt looked like he wanted to argue but Noah cut him off saying, "Kurt you have legs that go on for miles, your skin is so smooth and soft, you're lithe and curvy, you have just the right amount of muscle for your body, and you have the greatest ass. That's not to mention how expressive your eyes are with the gorgeous way the color changes with your emotions. Or how the paleness of your skin is ethereal instead of just being pasty like most people. Or how you're so flexible in ways that just beg to give me dirty thoughts about you." Kurt's blush darkened from bright pink to red and Noah smirked leaning down to kiss each cheek and feel the hot flesh beneath his lips. "Plus your so damn innocent it endearingly sexy."_

"_Oh. but I thought you were as straight as they come?" Kurt asked leaning his head away from Noah's lips that had started venturing down from his cheeks._

_He pulled away with a sigh and shrugged. "I never really thought about it. My first crush was a girl and I found girls attractive so I never put much thought in anything else. I am the person who has continuously made comments about 'any holes a goal' and my being an equal opportunity sex shark, but I always just assumed it was about the cougars I've been with or the chicks that weren't always the hottest."_

"_What changed?" Kurt was struggling to keep away the grimace but he really was curious. Noah gave a thoughtful smile and a small chuckle._

"_Whenever Ma works a late shift and Sarah and I are alone for dinner, we take turns picking a movie to watch. About a week or two before your little 'straight phase' it was Sarah's turn so she picked Twilight. The sparkly vampire guy was shirtless showing the pasty chick his sparkles and Sarah made a comment about him being super-hot. Without any hesitation and not even thinking before I said it, I looked at the guy and told her I thought the skinny nerd kid was hotter." Kurt's eyes widened but he didn't say anything since Noah continued. "I didn't even realized what I had said until I told my sister to stop staring at me and she muttered something about 'idiot brother' and 'no eyes'. I really don't know how I shook something like that off but I didn't put too much thought into it until a week after your Mellencamp week when Brittany started dragging me to glee club and raving about you." Kurt cocked his head to the side with a cute look of confusion on his face that made Noah smile and softly peck the tip of his nose. "She was so grateful she got to be your girlfriend even though it was very short. She told me she was so happy to be the only girl that would get to be with you like that, and I just had to ask her what she meant cause I got really curious thinking she had had sex with you which seemed super weird and impossible. She smiled at me with this dazed and dreamy and happy look and told me you had some seriously amazing make out skills and it was even better that you were super-hot too." Kurt smiled in awe._

"_She really said that?" Noah nodded and Kurt gave a light, airy laugh. "Wow, well, I will just have to thank her with some of my rainbow cookies she loves at lunch tomorrow." Noah laughed and smiled nodding once more. Kurt smiled back then had a thought. "Why did that change things though?"_

"_After the way Brittany talked about you when we got to glee and I saw you walk through the door like you owned the place it was like a lightbulb clicked on or something. I couldn't not notice you or the way I was thinking about you or my body was reacting to you." Kurt blushed again but smiled this time which Noah took as an improvement. "I started really thinking about things and everything just kinda clicked, you know? I knew I wasn't gay cause I still like chicks, but I obviously was attracted to guys too so I did some google searching and porn watching," a darker blush from Kurt, "and I found out I'm actually pansexual." Kurt looked up at him with an adorably confused look._

"_Pansexual?"_

_Noah nodded explaining, "it's like, bisexual people are attracted to both genders differently. Pansexual is just pretty much not giving a shit. Pansexual people are attracted to everyone no matter the biological sex, the gender, or identity."_

"_Okay, I think that makes sense. Can I be honest with you? I've always just believed bisexual was a made up term for gay kids to make their parents believe they might find a girl eventually." Noah's face fell a bit and Kurt reached out to cup his cheek in reassurance. "But with you it just makes sense, and the way you explained it helps me understand it more." Kurt laughed at Noah's wide, bright smile leaning forward to peck his lips sweetly._

_Kurt stood and reached a hand down to Noah, who took it and stood, then lead him over to the bed. He sat the taller teen on the edge of the bed then gave a light push to make him lay back. Once Noah was comfortable and watching him closely confused, Kurt shyly climbed up to straddle Noah's waist. Kurt leaned down to kiss Noah but hesitated slightly from the quite sexual position._

"_Kurt?" Noah's hand cupped Kurt's cheek and made him look up so his brown eyes could see the ever constant emotion shining in the now pale blue. "Hey, we don't have to do anything like this if you don't want too. I'm good just laying here and talking." Kurt smiled gratefully and laid down more comfortably at Noah's side with his head resting on the bigger man's broad chest. Noah's arm wrapped around Kurt's waist while the other intertwined his fingers with the hand resting on his chest. "Kurt?" He continued when the smaller male hummed to show he was listening. "Will you….I mean would you want to...maybe be my boyfriend? I wouldn't make you hide or anything either. I don't care if people know I'm pan or dating a guy, I only didn't say anything cause I don't think it's that big of a deal and it was even less of a deal when I wasn't with another guy so as far as anyone else knew nothing had changed and I really need you to answer me or something cause I don't think I can stop this verbal vomit on my own." He finally stopped talking when Kurt gave a light laugh and leaned up so he could look at the jock._

"_Yes, Noah, I would be glad to be your boyfriend, but…." he hesitated here and Noah gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I think keeping our relationship secret would actually be a good idea. Not because I'm ashamed or don't want everyone to know or anything ridiculous like that but….Noah the bullying has been getting a little worse lately. Nothing I can't handle," he placated when Noah's eyes turned a muddy brown in anger, "just harder and more frequent locker shoves, tossing derogatory notes at me during classes, and more words being thrown around in the hallways. But if you suddenly came out as dating me, they would be awful to you, and blame me. I wouldn't honestly be surprised if their first reaction would be to 'beat the gay' out of you, and you know they'd do worse to me since it would be my fault to them. I just want to protect us from that." Noah sighed but nodded._

"_Alright, I don't like it cause now that you've told me how much worse they've gotten all I want to do is beat them around a bit and scare them into backing off of you…." Kurt got a nervous look in his eyes like he wanted to tell Noah not to cause trouble but was afraid of the reaction he would get if he did. "But I get it and you're right," Noah added to ease his boyfriend's worry. Kurt smiled and kissed the corner of Noah's mouth before laying back down._

"_Thank you. I like that you want to defend me and protect me but I can manage on my own. Plus this way it's safer for both of us. Now I can protect you for a change. So, thanks, Noah." Noah wanted to argue that he was the most terrifying badass in that school and didn't need protecting, but he didn't knowing that Kurt was right. He knew it made the smaller man happy to be able to protect his bigger boyfriend, so Noah let him have it knowing things like that wouldn't happen very often._

_For the rest of the afternoon into the evening the two just laid there cuddling, kissing, talking, and eventually Noah got up and put a couple movies in. Sooner than they would have liked Noah was walking Kurt out to his car and giving him a kiss goodnight._

_After Noah had watched Kurt pull away and gone back to his room, he noticed a black lump of fabric on his floor. Picking it up he smiled as he realized it was Kurt's scarf.  
_

Puck smiled at the memory and noticed as Kurt did the same. He couldn't remember exactly but he didn't think the soft accessory had left his hands at all the rest of the night.

Kurt noticed Puck's lips quirk in a smile and couldn't help as his did the same thinking about the same memory. Kurt never did get that scarf back.

* * *

**Wow that beginning got really depressing for a moment...whoops. Well I hope you all liked it and it is and will continue to be worth all the wait.**


	3. Memory 2

**So I hope everyone liked the first part to my chapter 2 rewrite. I would also like to mention in case anyone gets confused, I have removed all chapters after chapter 2 just until I finish posting the rewrites then I will repost all the chapters along with the new one. There is no way I have found to add a chapter between ones already posted. I can only replace chapters with new ones or add chapters to the end. **

**Second thing on my list to mention, this chapter is entirely flashback so unlike how last chapter the flashback was in italics this one will just be typed regularly. I will try to mention at the beginning if the rewrite has both current and flashback events, but in the chance I forget just know if the whole thing is regular it's all flashback if there is regular and italics then it is part flashback part current.  
**

**Now that that's out of the way without further ado, here is chapter 2 rewrite part 2**

* * *

**Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze.  
We're singing in the car, getting lost Upstate.  
Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place,  
And I can picture it after all these days.**

**And I know it's long gone,  
And that magic's not here no more,  
And I might be okay,  
But I'm not fine at all.**

**'Cause there we are again on that little town street.  
You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over at me.  
Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well.**

When it was just the two of them the Puck persona everyone saw in school melted away to be replaced with the romantic and sweet Noah that adored Kurt and all of his little quirks and reactions. Like the quirk where Kurt had to have a certain colored pen for every different type of thing he did. Or the way his face would scrunch up when Noah would kiss his nose, and the way he would berate him for it after complaining to him about frown lines. It made him happy to know that only he could make Kurt suddenly stop in both his words and actions as his cheeks turned pink and he looked away shyly whenever Noah responded to his complaints by saying "you don't need to worry about all that, Kurt. You're perfectly beautiful the way you are. Besides I like the little lines it makes in your face when you scrunch your nose like that. Why do you think I do it so much?" Kurt always managed to find his voice and argued that "my skin is so flawless because of my nightly moisturizing, Noah," but it never stopped him from smiling happily and, just barely so it almost wasn't noticeable, scrunch his nose again in the way Noah adored.

Noah thought though that his favorite reaction to get from Kurt was the way he would get kinda shy as his eyes would widen almost doe-like and his cheeks would turn pink whenever Noah pointed out a part of Kurt he found attractive, or a habit he thought was cute. Like when they would drive together and sing along to whoever's IPod they had put on that day and Kurt would get really into the song and start dancing in his seat, whether his seat be the passenger's or the driver's.

A few weeks after they had started dating Noah was driving Kurt out to Westerville to the old style cinema that was playing "The Sound of Music" as a surprise since he knew it was one of Kurt's favorites. The drive there was about an hour and half long so they had agreed today to (more like Kurt had threatened no kisses for the rest of the night if he didn't) put on Kurt's IPod as they drove. As they got off the interstate and drove into the little downtown area Noah smiled over at Kurt watching him dance to Beyoncé in the passenger seat, completely care-free and trying to do the hip movements around his seatbelt. The windows had been rolled down and the wind was blowing Kurt's hair around, making it look disheveled in a way that Noah thought was very attractive but Kurt would have been freaking out over had he not been having so much fun.

"Noah, stop!" Kurt suddenly called with wide, terrified eyes and Noah slammed on his brakes in surprise turning forward just in time to see he had very nearly run a red light into quite a busy intersection. "Dear Gaga and all things Versace, Noah! What were you doing?" Kurt freaked looking at his boyfriend concerned while Noah just gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I kinda got distracted. But I couldn't help it! You're fun to watch dancing and singing in the car; it's cute." Kurt's eyes did that widening thing and pink bloomed across his pale cheeks as he muttered a small 'oh'. Noah grinned as he leaned over the console to kiss the heat on Kurt's cheeks then took Kurt's hand in his as the light turned green and he continued to drive. "Sorry for scaring you like that, you can drive home if it'll make you feel safer." He gave Kurt's hand a light reassuring squeeze.

Kurt shook his head, "no, it's fine just...please pay more attention to the road and not me from now on."

"I'll certainly try, but you are just very distracting," he carefully kissed the palm of Kurt's hand as he came to a stop outside the theatre. "And very attractive to watch," he kissed the back of Kurt's hand smiling as the blush on his boyfriend's cheeks darkened. He kissed Kurt's nose last and grinned as Kurt's face scrunched up with a little smile. So the lecture he got yet again about wrinkles afterwards might have been boring and he might zone out every time, but he thought the adorable and fun reactions of his boyfriend were well worth whatever rant.

* * *

**So I hope you all liked my second addition of the chapter two rewrites. Sorry again for any confusion while this is going on. Hope you still enjoy. Oh and as I am getting on a plane tomorrow night and doing last minute stuff with my family tomorrow I do not know if I'll be able to be online tomorrow. So instead I will be posting Rewrite #3 sometime really late tonight/early in tomorrow morning.**


	4. Memory 3

**So to not get confusing, there is a line at the bottom that does not mean end and what's underneath is still part of the story. This chapter there are both flashbacks and current however both are in normal font, the line at the bottom separates them. This chapter is over 3,000 words (look I wrote something long and kinda meaningful. Yay me!) with only the last two paragraphs of maybe 150 words total being the only thing that is in recent time. I don't know about anyone else but reading that much in just italics starts to confuse me and mess with my eyes, so I placed a line to separate the flashback and recent. Sorry for any confusion. Hope everyone enjoys Chapter 2 rewrite part 3!**

* * *

**Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red.**

**You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin sized bed**

**And your mother's telling stories about you on a tee ball team**

**You taught me 'bout your past, thinking your future was me.**

Kurt walked into the living room of Noah's house smiling as his boyfriend shut the door behind them. Noah had invited him over to have dinner with him and his mother and sister for the evening. Kurt had introduced Noah as his boyfriend to his father and Carole earlier that week, so now Noah was introducing Kurt to his family. Kurt didn't like lying to his father, so the two talked and agreed to only tell their parents, and Noah's little sister. Plus, hiding their relationship from the parents was much harder than just keeping it secret from their friends and classmates, especially if they wanted to have any time together at each other's houses. Finn wasn't difficult to sneak past but Sarah was younger and home more often, so she was the only non-parent told.

"Ma should be getting off work in another ten minutes and then she'll go pick up Sarah from some after school club she's got so we have about...thirty minutes to ourselves. I'm gonna get a drink do you want anything?"

"Waters fine, thank you." Kurt smiled as Noah nodded and went into the kitchen. Kurt hadn't been over to Noah's house that many times yet so he wasn't sure what to do when he was left alone in the living room. Not seeing any other thing he might could do he just stood awkwardly by the door as he waited for his boyfriend to return.

Noah returned from the kitchen with a glass of water for both of them and laughed seeing Kurt still standing by the door unsure. "You know you can sit down anywhere you like or you could have gone up to my room if you'd prefer, right? You don't have to wait on me." Noah smiled as Kurt blushed and moved to sit on the couch.

"Here's fine, unless you wanted to go to your room…?" When Noah shook his head Kurt sat down on the couch more assuredly. Noah sat at his side and handed him the glass of water. Kurt thanked him and they both drank some of their water then set down the glasses on the table. As he set his glass down Kurt noticed a pile of photos on the edge of the table.

He carefully picked them up showing them to Noah as he asked, "What are these?". The jock leaned forward to see better and smiled letting out a chuckle.

"Wow, looks like Ma's about to start scrapbooking again. These are family pictures of me, my sister, Ma, and Nana." At Kurt's questioning look, he gave a nod to go ahead and look through the pictures. He got comfortable as he put an arm around Kurt's waist to look through the photos with him, laughing and smiling as he shared the memories with his fawning boyfriend.

There were pictures of Sarah and Noah as babies, when they lost their first tooth, their first day of school, Sarah in ballet class, Noah at karate class, and at least one picture for each of their birthday parties every year. Kurt awwed at all the pictures of Noah and Sarah as little kids making Noah blush. There was, however, one particular wallet-sized photo that when they reached it Noah tried to snatch away before Kurt could see, but the latter was faster and held it away from his reach.

"Noah is this you?" Kurt turned his head to see said male blushing dark pink from his cheeks down his neck, and probably his chest as well, as he gave an almost imperceptible nod in answer. The picture was of a little Noah sitting on his twin sized bed with Hogwarts crest sheets, a book in his hand, and a pair of slightly too large, round, purple glasses over his eyes. He smiled the biggest and toothiest grin Kurt had ever seen that showed off two gaps, one on the top right near his middle and one on the bottom closer to the left corner, where he had recently lost two teeth. "I didn't know you wear glasses," Kurt commented looking at the picture.

Noah shrugged looking down in embarrassment. "I only need them to read or see something far away so I don't really need them at school." As Kurt opened his mouth to argue that statement Noah cut him off already knowing what his boyfriend would say. "Why do you think my grades are so low, babe? I can't wear contacts because I can't get the damn things in my eyes, plus they're too expensive, but the only glasses I could get at the stupid doctor's for my weirdly awful sight were the horrible milk-bottle glasses like those," he pointed to the glasses in the photo for emphasis, "which are embarrassingly not cool. So I will absolutely not wear them at school."

Kurt smiled down at the picture as he traced the outline of the glasses then Noah's large smile in the photograph. Turning that smile towards Noah Kurt asked quietly, "Can I see your glasses?" Noah hesitated for a moment before sighing as he nodded slowly. He told Kurt to wait there a moment as he climbed the stairs up to his room to grab the glasses out of the top drawer in his nightstand. He debated putting them on before coming back down, but decided he would really rather Kurt only see the glasses not him in them and just carried them down in his hand. If he knew Kurt, he was going to have to put them on for his boyfriend anyways, but at least this way he had a (very slim) chance at getting out of the major embarrassment. Once he was sitting on the couch with Kurt again he sighed again and hesitantly handed him the glasses.

Kurt held the glasses in his hand and looked them over to see they were almost exactly the same as the ones in the photo except that these were slightly larger and a bit of a darker less obvious purple. He turned in his seat to completely face Noah and tried to carefully place the glasses on his boyfriend's face. Noah leaned back away protesting. "Oh no. I said okay to letting you see the glasses but putting them on me is a different matter entirely. Nope. Not gonna happen. I will not let my sexy-assed boyfriend see me in full on dork mode in these glasses. That would forever break your view of me as sexy, scary, badass extraordinaire boyfriend of awesome!" Kurt laughed at Noah's description and protest. He looked over their positions calculatingly. Noah had backed himself up so he was leaning on the right hand side of the couch with his legs out at an awkward angle on the floor in front of the couch. If Kurt moved quick enough…..He smiled mischievously leaning forward as if to kiss his boyfriend.

"Oh, you're badass image means so much? You have to impress me that strongly?" When Noah leaned forward to meet Kurt in the kiss with a nod Kurt took his opportunity to move his position. Before his boyfriend could blink Kurt was straddling his lap and keeping him pinned to the couch with the glasses poised near his face. Noah growled in a way that made Kurt shudder as he twisted his head different directions to avoid the evil eye-wear. "Please, Noah? I want to see the real you. I promise it won't break my impression of your badassness. I just want to really see you." Noah made the mistake of looking up as he opened his mouth to protest this statement. Well shit. That look Kurt was giving him now, the one that was a cross between an adorably sad pout and the pleading puppy-dog eyes, was the one thing that always made Noah break and give in to whatever his boyfriend wanted. He tried his damn hardest to resist the look, and he could have if he could look away from it. But it was like once his eyes met Kurt's in that look there was an instant cord tied between the two that kept tugging him back into place whenever he tried to look away.

He sighed as he gave in, knowing he had lost as soon as it started. "Fine fine. Put them on. But don't expect me to be happy about it or keep them on for too long." Kurt smiled brightly in a rare smile that showed all his teeth, making Noah's heart flutter and the embarrassment worth every bit.

"Stop looking at the side, Noah, and look at me. I can't see you well." Kurt cupped Noah's cheeks and lifted his head so he could see his face with the glasses on. Noah cheeks darkened again and his eyes were trained at something on the wall just past Kurt's head as he admired him. Leaning closer Kurt gave Noah a quick kiss on his lips. "You are adorable in your glasses. You should wear them more often." Noah smiled shyly and shook his head.

"Nah, I look like a dork." Kurt laughed and nodded agreeing.

"An adorable dork though." When Noah went to argue more Kurt kissed him deeper effectively shutting up. "Thanks, Kurt," Noah whispered when they parted for air and hugged Kurt to him in a cuddle. The pair stayed cuddled around each other on the couch until the door opened and Noah's mom and sister walked in.

"Noah, we're home!" his mother called before realizing the two boys were sitting on the couch. "Oh, hello I didn't realize you were already here. I'm Noah's mother Nora," the woman held out a hand and Kurt stood shaking her hand.

"Hi, I'm Kurt. It's really nice to meet you. You must be Sarah," Kurt said as he looked to the little girl standing next to her mother. When she nodded Kurt stuck out his hand to shake hers and smiled. She smiled and ignored his hand instead opting to greet him with a hug.

"Finally he brings you home. No-ey talks about you a _lot_ so it's nice to finally meet you." Kurt turned and smiled at Noah who muttered something that sounded suspiciously like an 'I do not' making him and Sarah grin more.

Sarah, Kurt, and Noah sat back down on the couch with Sarah in the middle and talked about anything Sarah could come up with until Nora called them all in for dinner. During dinner Nora told stories of Noah when he was little. She talked about how he wouldn't let go of her leg on his first day of school, and how doctor's appointments had always terrified him.

"Poor little thing. I blame it on his father watching all those real-life doctor horror stories when he was still here. Noah was always fine until the doctor pulled out some kind of tool. Didn't matter if it was even just a thermometer, in Noah's twisted little mind it was sharper and going to somehow stab him or something. Lord help you if you took him to the doctor or were the doctor that had to give him a shot or draw blood." Kurt, Nora, and Sarah laughed while Noah's cheeks burned and he let out a frustrated and embarrassed "Ma!"

"He got better about doctor's after he started his second year of middle school finally, until that stupid mole incident a while ago. After that he has been refusing to see a doctor again." Kurt looked over at Noah who was now staring intently at his food. Kurt wanted to say something to tell his boyfriend it was okay, but knew if there was anything he could say it would not been taken as well in front of his family. So, instead Kurt changed the subject to other stories of Noah as a kid. Noah finally looked up and gave him a small grateful smile before acting as if nothing had even happened.

Nora didn't seem fazed in the least as she happily told stories of Noah's cute school recitals, birthday parties he made a mess of, times he played with Finn and the even bigger messes the two made together on a normal day, and how wonderful he was to Sarah when she was still very little right after their dad had left. However, her favorite stories seemed to be of Noah's different baseball games.

"I didn't know you used to play baseball," Kurt commented and Noah nodded.

"I played on the Little League team a bunch of the parents from Temple put together as a kid. I don't play anymore obviously, but I help coach it sometimes." Kurt smiled listening as Nora continued talking about how great Noah was at it and how good he was with the kids on the team now when he managed to show up to Temple.

"He was the best one on the team when he was young enough, and now the kids he helps coach love him. Whenever he manages to show up to Temple anymore that is." she gave her son a look at that and Noah, for his credit, smiled sheepishly back.

"Sorry, Ma. Been too busy nowadays. Been up late with glee and homework on Friday nights so I like to sleep in on Saturdays now. Or Saturday mornings right after Temple is when Rachel likes to pester us to get together for extra rehearsal. Trust me sleeping in is necessary when dealing with a overdramatic, crazy, non-stop talking, and very shrill Rachel Berry." Kurt laughed at that and nodded his agreement.

"She is quite annoying most times isn't she." The group finished their meal with more light chatter, all laughing and enjoying the company. After dinner Kurt helped Nora wash the dishes while Sarah and Noah dried them and put them away. The four made their way out to the living room and Nora offered to let Kurt stay longer, but he told her he had to get home before his dad started calling him in suspicion he and Noah were doing something other than dinner. Nora laughed at this, Sarah made a confused face trying to ask her brother to explain, Noah gave him suggestive looks and gestures behind his mom's back, and Kurt blushed bright red.

"Well it was wonderful to meet you, Kurt. I'm glad my son has finally pulled his head out of his ass and found a good person to be with." Kurt smiled in thanks and Noah rolled his eyes, though there was a small but fond smile as he watched his mom.

When he went to hug Sarah and Ms. Puckerman goodbye, Kurt looked back over to the coffee table where the picture of Noah with his glasses still sat on top of the pile next to the boy's current glasses, which he had taken off when his mother and sister arrived home. "Ms. Puckerman, would you mind," Kurt started as he walked over and picked up the picture, "if I maybe made a copy of this photo?" Nora looked at the picture smiling as she remembered when she took that.

"No need, dear. You can have that one." Kurt grinned and thanked the woman putting the picture into the empty photo slot in his wallet. They finished saying their goodbyes then Noah walked Kurt out to his car.

"What picture did you ask my mom for?" Noah asked curiously having been by the door when Kurt had asked. Kurt pulled out his wallet and showed him. Noah gave a short chuckle and shook his head sighing. "I'm never getting you to see how ridiculous those evil things are, am I?" He smiled as Kurt shook his head in the negative and smiled back. Sighing once more, Noah opened the car door for Kurt and gave him one last searing kiss goodnight before watching him drive off with a fond smile.

* * *

The photo had been removed the night they broke up. In his emotional break down Kurt had pulled the photo from its pocket and attempted to rip it, but no matter how many tiny pieces his heart had been crushed into or how hard it throbbed against his ribs he couldn't make his hands rip through the innocent, smiling face he still loved. So he crumbled on his bed with the picture clutched to his chest as he cried through the night. He couldn't bring himself to destroy or get rid of the picture, but it hurt too much to look at. So the next morning he put the picture into a hidden pocket of his wallet where he could forget about it without losing it.

This memory was one of the worst for Noah, because it was one of the moments that truly showed how great they were together and everything he had lost. He hated those glasses and all evidence of them. For Kurt to come along and without much struggle get him to put on the glasses was an impressive feat that honestly should have told Noah right then how much he felt for the other teen. Not even Santana or Brittany had seen his glasses. Later that night his mother had actually commented to him that she had nearly forgotten herself because it had been so long since she had seen them. For Kurt to then tell him he loved the glasses on top of all that left Noah a little shell shocked as he laid in bed later in the night. He wondered if Kurt even still had that picture. As much as he feared knowing the answer, he hoped that he did. Maybe if he still had the picture not all hope was lost for them. At least that was what Noah wanted to believe, needed to believe.


	5. Memory 4

**Hey guys sorry I've been gone another week. I was trying to get all the memory rewrites done and posted before I finished the break between semesters but time got away from me again and before I knew it I was spending most of my days working and preparing to start the new semester. On a good note we are on number 4 out of 6 so almost threw with these, then all that's left is to repost the now grammatically edited other chapters that were previously posted and start posting the new chapters that I was working on at the end of last semester and are now several ahead and almost complete. I finally have an end for this story in my head and insight which will be written soon. And on another good note (well also half bad for me but all good for you), this semester I have to take a stupid speech class that is more pointless than it sounds because the teacher apparently thinks we are back in elementary school. Seriously on the first day she told us her pet peeve was cell phones being out so to put them away during class and that if we did we would get 5 "cell phone points" for the day but if she saw even one person's phone everyone would loose the 5 "cell phone points". -_- And this is a college class...DX. Anyways, luckily for all of your interests and my sanity, she doesn't seem to mind people using laptops to "take notes" so since all her notes so far have been pointless and are online anyways I will be using that time to pretend to pay attention and instead be writing on my laptop. I will almost definitely be able to finish this story and hopefully go back to working on my other glee story before the semester is out. Yay! Now on with the memories!**

* * *

**And I know it's long gone**

**And there was nothing else I could do**

**And I forget about you long enough**

**To forget why I needed to...**

**'Cause there we are again in the middle of the night.**

**We're dancing around the kitchen in the refrigerator light**

**Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well, yeah.**

Noah was spending the night at the Hud-mel house. In Finn's room. They still hadn't told anyone besides their parents they were together so Noah had come over to see him on the pretense it was to see Finn. Though even if they had told others there was no way his dad would let him have his boyfriend in his room for the whole night, which was why Kurt couldn't sleep. He knew his boyfriend was just down the hall from him, but he couldn't act on it. He wanted to hold his boyfriend and be held back. His skin tingled with the memory of those rough lips making their way down his neck and across his collar, and the craving to feel them again. Kurt turned in his bed to look at the clock seeing the time as 12:00 p.m. in the bold red letters.

Deciding he was not going to get any sleep any time soon Kurt got up from his bed and went down to the kitchen to make some warm milk. When he reached the kitchen doorway he could see a soft glow of light coming from where Noah was standing in front of the fridge just staring into it. He didn't seem to notice Kurt, so he quietly walked up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the taller male's waist.

"Hi," Kurt whispered in Noah's ear then nuzzled his neck. Noah turned his head and smiled turning to face Kurt and wrap his arms around the lithe waist. "Hey, couldn't sleep?"

Kurt nodded and looked up at Noah replying, "nope, too much distraction." Noah quirked an eyebrow in question and Kurt smiled. "You," which got him an even more confused look making Kurt laugh quietly before explaining. "You are sleeping just down the hall from me which makes me really want to be in there with you or have you in my room with me, but I can't."

Noah grinned as a thought popped in his head. "What if you could?" Kurt looked at him like he was nuts and he grinned wider. "I've been having sleepovers with Finn since we were 5. Once he's asleep he never wakes up until he smells breakfast being made."

"How does that help us?" Kurt asked confused.

"Think about it. If he doesn't wake up he won't know where I am. I can come to your room with you, wake up before Finn, and go back to his room in the morning before he wakes up. No one will know." Noah grinned proudly and Kurt thought it over. His dad was the same way about sleeping that Finn was, except he woke up to his alarm. Carole had woken up in the middle of the night before but she never came into their rooms when she did. _'This could actually work'_ he thought.

Kurt grinned and started bouncing on the balls of his feet making Noah laugh as he was reminded of a child on Christmas morning. He wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt's waist then started gently spinning and swinging the male in his arms. They laughed and continued the swinging, turning it into dancing when Kurt's feet hit the ground.

As they stood there laughing quietly, Kurt shivered. The two turned to face the open fridge as Noah rubbed his warm hands up and down Kurt's upper arms to give him some warmth. "We should close the fridge so the cold air doesn't continue to get out." Noah kissed Kurt on the cheek as he pulled away to close the fridge. Kurt blinked his eyes in the sudden darkness of the kitchen.

"Come on, let's head up to your room and get a few hours together before I have to go back to Finn's room." Noah said as he chuckled at Kurt's owl-like blinking and took his hands to lead him quietly up the stairs.

When they were safe inside Kurt's room with the door shut and locked just for good measure, Noah sat on the bed and pulled his boyfriend to stand in front of him. "You're so beautiful," he commented as he looked over Kurt's face visible from the moonlight shining through the window. Kurt felt his cheeks heat up as they turned pink with a blush and Noah happily kissed it away. Kurt laughed softly as Noah tickled his cheeks with feather-light kisses moving down his neck then back up to the shell of his ear. Kurt jumped with a squeak then a small moan as his boyfriend purposely blew warm air on the sensitive spot just behind his earlobe with a smirk. Despite Kurt's disgruntled, failing glare Noah kept licking, biting, and blowing on his now quite red ear.

When his teasing boyfriend went to switch ears, Kurt managed to regain a little of his composure and hastily used it to tell him to stop. "Noah, stop we can't...my dad, Carole, and Finn. We should sleep while we can." With a heavy sigh Noah pulled away with one last nip and a pull of his teeth to Kurt's earlobe before lying back on the bed. Kurt smiled as he lay down on the bed. The two immediately took to each other like matching puzzle pieces. Kurt's head rested comfortably on Noah's shoulder and one arm wrapped around his middle while Noah had his head resting so his chin lay nestled in Kurt's soft locks and his arms wrapped protectively tight around his waist.

Almost as soon as they got comfortable the two were out like a light. For the rest of the night they held each other as they slept peacefully both sleeping much more soundly than either could ever remember having slept before.

When morning came, Noah begrudgingly went back to the air mattress in Finn's room. He was careful not to wake Kurt as he disentangled their limbs and moved a pillow in place of his body for his still smiling boyfriend to hug. Noah took a moment to grab Kurt's phone off the nightstand and take a quick snapshot of his boyfriend sleeping. His hair was slightly disheveled, his mouth just barely parted, and his face more relaxed than Noah had ever seen it as he smiled quite happily in his sleep. He texted himself the picture before putting Kurt's phone back on the table, giving his boyfriend one last gentle kiss to his forehead and quietly slipping out and back into Finn's room. After the blissful sleep he had gotten last night with Kurt in his arms, the air mattress was suddenly much more uncomfortable than it previously had been and it took Noah almost an hour to fall back into a light sleep. But he could still feel Kurt's body against his and feel his warm breath on his neck, so despite how uncomfortable it might have suddenly been he eventually did fall asleep with a light contented smile firmly rooted on his face the rest of the morning.

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed. Next memory should be up by Monday night or Tuesday morning at the latest. Please review! It keeps me going and makes me smile.**


	6. Memory 5

**Hey, everyone! Look next installment of the rewrites only a few days after the last one and I hadn't even done anything with this at all when I posted pt.4! I did all of this in my hour of communications class. Just makes my point on how stupid it is. Too bad I can't tell administration or anyone about this to get out of it. Oh well, I get to have an hour three times a week specifically assigned to writing for all of you then! Yay!**

**Even with being proud of how quickly I am getting this done and posted to you all, I will admit it is my least favorite of the rewrites. The scene got on a bus and left me with nothing but the shells of what I had wanted to do. I definitely wanted this to be much longer and more in depth but I also didn't want to take forever and screw up what I already had by forcing it out. So sorry that it's not my best but I think it is still better than what was originally posted. On with emotional memories pt.5!**

* * *

**Well, maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much,  
But maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up.  
Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well.**

It had been six months since they started dating and to celebrate their anniversary Kurt was over at Noah's while his mom and sister were gone for a mother-daughter shopping trip. They were cuddled on the couch watching _Corpse Bride_ because it was one of Kurt's favorite movies, and he was completely aghast when Noah said he'd never seen it. Noah was sat in the corner of the couch half sideways so Kurt could sit with his back leaned against Noah's chest. Noah had his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist cuddling him closer.

"Wait, I thought the guy was dead. Why are they making him drink poison?" So maybe Noah wasn't actually watching the movie, but could you blame him? His boyfriend was cuddling up so close he was practically sitting in Noah's lap so focused on the movie that he was quoting certain parts and singing along. It was completely endearing and amazing to watch.

"He's not dead yet. He was never dead. He thought he was practicing the wedding vows on a twig but it was Emily's finger, or at least a symbolized version of it. When he finished it correctly she heard the call and took him down to the underworld with her but she would never kill him herself." Kurt said as he paused the movie and looked to his boyfriend completely bewildered.

"Why was her finger there? And why did he call her? He obviously doesn't want to be there." Noah asked even more confused than before. Kurt pulled away to face Noah completely in astonishment and Noah pouted at the sudden cold feeling to his side.

"Emily was conned by a man who told her he loved her and got her to meet him in secret with all of her money. Then he killed her from behind and took the money. She died in that spot waiting for her love to come marry her and has been waiting ever since. When Victor came to practice for Victoria he accidentally performed his half of the marriage ceremony to Emily thinking it was a twig. Never fulfilling her wedding and still waiting for her true love to meet her was what kept her here in the afterlife, so when a man made the vows correctly and placed the ring on her finger it basically called her to that spot." After a minute of staring at him, "Have you been paying any attention at all?"

"Yes, I know who all those people you mentioned are. And I knew what was going on with Victor's parents wanting him to marry Victoria to make them rich and Victoria's parents hating the marriage between her and Victor because of his clumsiness and social status. But Victor thinks Victoria is the sun and the moon and she thinks he's the cutest and sweetest thing. It's almost sweet actually if you ignore the fact they never really met until the day the wedding preparations were officially being settled." Noah looked at Kurt smiling proudly. Kurt smiled sweetly at him interested in his conclusion.

"What makes you think they feel that way about each other since they have only met once like you said?" Noah shrugged and met Kurt's eyes with a little half smile.

"I don't know really I guess just the way they act towards each other and the way they look at each other. She always has a little half smile and a soft kind look in her eyes when she looks at him. He looks at her with this…I don't know how to exactly explain it…but it's like he thinks she can do no wrong and she has no faults. But it's not in like a worship way it's more like…there may be something about her that someone else sees as a fault but to him it's not a bad thing because it's just a part of her so it's beautiful because she's beautiful. He always gets so clumsy around her because he wants to be as perfect to her as she is to him, but he just tries too hard and gets so nervous. And she always laughs at his clumsiness but it's not in a mean way it's a laugh of…that like…she thinks his clumsiness and nerves are adorable. Like on our first date when I got super nervous about impressing you and kept spilling everything on both of us. You kept smiling and laughing at me but not in a mean-spirited making-fun-of-me way, you just kept laughing out of actual joy and amusement at my nervous jumbling of everything. And how sometimes I wonder why you're with me when I'm such a fuck-up and you're so perfect. Anytime you can just tell I've been thinking about that and you make me talk to you about it you tell me all these things you think are wrong or imperfect with you, but that's just the way I see you. Like you hate the way your face gets all scrunched up and wrinkly when I kiss your nose or something but I think it's adorable and stuff cause it's part of you and your reactions and…stuff….what?" Noah trailed off as he looked up at Kurt to see he was just starring at him with this weird expression Noah couldn't read.

"I love you," Kurt whispered just loud enough Noah could hear and the other male froze in shock. Kurt tensed realizing the thought had been said aloud and spluttered trying to fix the hard, almost emotionless look Noah was now giving him. "I didn't…I mean…It's just…I…"

"My mom and sister should be home soon. You should go before they get here." Noah looked away and stood moving to open the front door.

"Wait, Noah, please can we just talk about this. It just…" Kurt tried to say but Noah cut him off without looking at him.

"I think we've talked enough today. You should go home." Noah wouldn't meet Kurt's eyes as he silently walked up to him. Not knowing what else to do other than leave like Noah said to but still needing to say one last thing, Kurt stopped just in front of his boyfriend. He tried to meet his eye but Noah was adamant about having no contact. He even backed up a space when Kurt reached out a hand to touch his arm.

He looked sadly at his boyfriend as his hand dropped back to his side. There was a regretful and sad yet honest tone to his voice when he spoke. "I love you, Noah. No matter what I always will. Nothing has to change though because of that. And I'm sorry it slipped out like that, but it's the truth and I won't take it back for anything. It doesn't have to change anything."

Kurt went home without another word between them. Later that night he lay in bed clutching his phone hoping Noah would call him or wondering if he should call first. When a text came through Kurt smiled in relief until he read the message. "I don't think we should date anymore. Not working out. Sorry." That was it. Months of trust, openness, and caring for one another just gone. _Why?_ Kurt asked himself that question again and again as he silently cried himself to sleep that night and the next and the next and the next.

* * *

As Kurt sang the verse he looked to the back of the risers where Puck was watching him closely. Kurt gave Puck a pointed look and he knew what it meant. They had been perfect together. Okay so maybe not perfect but damn near close! That was until he ran away from whatever had scared him. Kurt knew Noah well enough, or thought he did anyways, to know he was afraid of something. But Puck had made his decision and broken Kurt. They were done now, and Kurt honestly didn't know if they could or think they would ever be that close to perfect again.

* * *

**So yeah that last little bit in present times is not anything like what I wanted it to be but I didn't want to make it worse and yet when I tried cutting it out the chapter ended up losing part of the emotion I wanted so, meh. At least it's decent enough and better than the original. Hope you all enjoyed it and please review! **


	7. Memory 6-9

**Hey, guys!**

**Sorry, it's been so long. This rewrite actually took me a lot longer than the others cause there was just so much I wanted to do. This is the last rewrite and there are four different sections. I combined these last few together because they are more current emotional content that connects together. There is still one flashback but the rest is present emotional. The other reason is that these last four are all much shorter than the others.**

**I do have one other thing to notify you on. The flashback in this section mentions sex. It does not get too graphic and there are not any specifics mentioned but you definitely know what's going on. Sorry if this bothers anyone but I have now warned you and the rating is T. I don't think it gets graphic enough for an M rating, but if anyone is uncomfortable or thinks otherwise please let me know.  
**

**Now that that is over, on with the long awaited last revision.**

* * *

**Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise.  
So casually cruel in the name of being honest.  
I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here  
'Cause I remember it all, all, all... too well.**

Kurt's voice became louder as he closed his eyes and hit higher notes. He's practically screaming the notes out now as the passion fills his voice and his vision starts to blur. To everyone's shock his hands, which had been clasped tightly in front of him before, moved and clutched his hair at the sides, his body bending slightly where he stood before he fell to the floor on his knees.

For a moment the music overtook Kurt as his thoughts whizzed and swirled together in his brain. For one short moment everything else vanished and all Kurt could feel was the jumbled up mess of emotions he'd been feeling since he and Noah broke up shoved and tied together into a vice that had wrapped itself around his heart and head.

All the hurt, anger, fear, and guilt attacked him at once with such an intensity he didn't actually notice that he had crumpled to the ground. His skin was on fire. His eyes watered. His throat felt raw. And his insides felt heavy with lead. He wanted to scream. Not at anyone or anything in particular. He just wanted to scream. A long, loud, vicious scream to release everything bubbling out and overflowing his mind.

Then with the short soft pause before the last two words of the verse, all the raging thoughts and emotions are gone. His body feels light like he'd become a cloud. His hands dropped to rest on his thigs and he starred at the floor as if seeing it for the first time. His voice was soft and whispering as he more muttered then sang "too well".

Kurt fully composed himself as the music slowed to the next verse. His hands were shaking slightly on his thighs. His eyes slowly started to focus and he realized he was on the floor, but couldn't care much at all. He just stared at the ground and tried to control his watering eyes as he sang the next verse. His voice was soft and quiet as he sang.

**Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it  
I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it  
After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own  
Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone**

_It was three months into their relationship on a Saturday. Kurt's dad was at the garage and would be all day, Carole had a long shift at the hospital, and Finn was off with Rachel for the whole day. Kurt had the house completely to himself, so he of course invited Noah over. Currently they were both lounging together in Kurt's room. Noah sat on the floor at the foot of Kurt's bed playing Mario on Kurt's Nintendo system while Kurt was laying on his stomach on the bed behind Noah watching him play and having fun teasing the teen. He would run one finger lightly over the shell of his ear, run his hands through the sparse hairs of his mohawk and give a small but firm tug, lean forward to press soft lingering kisses and bites along his neck. Each new thing Kurt did made Noah jump, shudder, growl, groan, and the like._

_ "Kuuuurrrrt," Noah whined after Kurt's latest series of kisses and bites to his neck. He had gotten so distracted as he let his head fall back and let out a low moan that he had crashed into the wall and started driving the opposite way._

_ "Yes, Noah? Can I help you with something?" Kurt asked with a cheeky grin as he pulled away from Noah. Noah growled out a frustrated sound as he paused the game and turned to face Kurt. Kurt started a bit when he saw Noah's partially black and blown eyes from lust. He hadn't realized he'd had that much of an effect on his boyfriend, but felt a sense of pride at the fact he could and did. With a smirk he commented, "you seem to be having a bit of an issue there, Noah. I had no idea you were so into Mario." Noah growled out more playfully but still a bit frustrated as he dropped the controller on the ground and pounced on Kurt. Kurt gave a small squeak in surprise as he and Noah started wrestling with each other for control._

_ It went back and forth for about a minute or two before Kurt finally got the upper hand as he gave a slight squeeze to the back of Noah's knee where he was most ticklish. With a startled yelp from Noah he fell backwards to try and block Kurt's hands and Kurt took the opportunity to straddle his boyfriend's waist. He gripped his wrist and just barely managed to pin them down above Noah's head._

_ With a satisfied smirk Kurt leaned close and whispered, "Ha, I win. So are you going to stop playing and pay attention to me now or…." As Kurt was speaking he slowly started to noticed a hard bulge pushing up into his ass and saw the lust explode in Noah's eyes. His boyfriend gave a soft whining moan as he just barely bucked his hips up into Kurt. Kurt's eyes widened in surprise realizing for the first time how hard his boyfriend actually was._

_ When Kurt stopped talking Noah's eyes shot open. "Shit, Kurt, I'm sorry. I promise we don't have to take this farther. I won't push you into anything ever. I just…you're so sexy to begin with but then you were teasing me and getting all dominating and I just lost control for a minute. I didn't mean to…" Through all of Noah's ramblings Kurt was half focused on what Noah was saying, while the other half was focused on the very hard bulge pressing against his body._

_ Noah was very obviously really turned on right now but he was apologizing for losing control and reacting to it. He kept telling Kurt they could wait and didn't have to do anything about it. He wasn't even trying to ask Kurt if they could go farther. They hadn't done more than heavy making out since they got together and Noah was still okay with that because he thought Kurt wasn't ready or comfortable with it yet. The realization blew Kurt's mind and actually in a weird sort of emotional way, turned him on._

_ He had lost track of what Noah was currently saying, but he didn't care as he leaned down and shut him up with a firm and passionate kiss. Noah happily reciprocated, eagerly letting Kurt's tongue roam his mouth. Kurt took control in a moment of passion, attacking Noah's mouth with his own and pinning him down harder. Noah thoroughly enjoyed it, but when he felt his lust and attraction building and taking control again he reluctantly broke the kiss as best he could being pinned down. He tried to speak but the kiss and the passion had been so surprising and intense it took more air out of him then he would have thought, making it harder to get his words out fluidly._

_ "Kurt…we….we need to….we need to stop now." Kurt looked down at him with a flash of hurt in his eyes as his grip loosened. Noah took advantage of the loosened hold and managed to slip his hands out, moving them instead to cup Kurt's cheeks. "not because I want to or I didn't like what we were doing. It was easy to see you're shock when you pinned me down, so you obviously felt how hard you made me."_

_ "Then why are you saying we need to stop? I'm sorry if I was too on top, you can…" Noah shushed Kurt's insecurities with a light peck to his nose smiling as Kurt scrunched his face up that way Noah liked and blushed._

_ "It wasn't you, Kurt. You're still straddling me and I really haven't calmed down at all, so I know you can still feel how much I liked that." Noah smirked playfully as Kurt's blush got deeper. "But I also know if we keep going I'm not gonna be able to control myself and I will not push you into something you're not ready for to suit my own lust. And I don't want you making yourself uncomfortable trying to do something you don't want because you think it'll make me happy or I need it or whatever. I can wait, Kurt." Noah gave a small promising smile and Kurt smiled wide as he responded with a nervous but happy laugh. Noah looked at him confused and opened his mouth to ask why he was laughing when Kurt leaned down and kissed him deeply with just as much passion as before, but more restrained and definitely shorter._

_ "You dope. That was why I shut you up with that…well I was going to say kiss but I guess it was more a make out." Noah still looked confused so Kurt continued. "I was surprised when I….when I felt…you. But it was more a surprise at….well, how….excited you were and the fact that I was the reason." Kurt was blushing like mad and he couldn't look Noah in the eye anymore as he spoke but he knew Noah had gotten it when he moved his hands to rub at Kurt's shoulders. "It…to know that I did that…was the reason you had…that problem…felt really good. Then you were talking about not pushing me into anything and continuing to wait when you've already been waiting for three months without complaint. And the thought of asking me if I would do anything with you didn't seem to even cross your mind. To the best of my knowledge, you've never done that for anyone. That you have been and still are willing to wait for me and didn't even ask if I would do anything to help shows me that you really do care about me and are gonna be with me still after we….do…" Kurt took a breath to calm himself and get his words out. "after we have sex. It…kinda…maybe a lot….turned me on and I really really want you right now." The last part was little more than a whisper and Noah had to struggle to hear what Kurt said but he did. And when he did he smiled widely leaning up to put his wait on his forearms as he met Kurt in a passionate kiss. His tongue traced over Kurt's bottom lip asking for entrance and Kurt happily gave it to him with a quiet moan._

_ Kurt's hands found Noah's face and held him close, one hand on his cheek the other moving behind to grip Noah's mohawk. Noah slowly laid back down on the bed without breaking the kiss. Once he was on his back his hands moved to rest on Kurt's hips. Kurt moaned louder as Noah's hands pulled him impossibly closer and their erections rubbed against each other._

_ Noah broke the kiss unwillingly once more. "You sure, Kurt? We don't have…." Kurt once again shut him up by kissing him._

_ "Positive, Noah. Just…please be gentle?" Noah smiled lovingly as he nodded._

_ "Of course. I would never hurt you." Noah pecked his lips one last time before flipping and moving them so Kurt was nestled among his pillows at the top of the bed comfortably and he hovered over the pale boy. They kissed slowly and languidly just enjoying the taste and feel of each other, but with no less passion than before. Noah took his time to strip them both down, waiting until Kurt was comfortable with each new part of his body that was revealed before he would move on to the next. He slowly kissed his way all along Kurt's body tenderly, constantly telling him how beautiful and perfect he was. As each piece of clothing left him, Kurt felt more and more exposed. But Noah's care and compliments slowly left him feeling like he was on a cloud of happiness._

_ Just as he said he would, Noah took his time and was gentle in everything. With each new aspect he would stop and let Kurt adjust. His praises and compliments to Kurt's beauty and perfection never stopped. Kurt truly felt happy, respected, and cared for through it all._

_ Then when it was over, Noah laid down beside Kurt wrapping him in his arms. His hands gently massaged at the small of Kurt's back to ease what little bit of soreness still lingered and would linger the next day. He pressed little kisses all over Kurt's hair and face still telling him how beautiful he was and how amazing he had been. Kurt laid with his head on Noah's chest letting the amazing happy feeling wash over him, until he came down from the high and was more aware of his nakedness again._

_ "Noah….would you….maybe…hand me my clothes again…." Noah watched Kurt concerned and confused tightening his hold protectively and comfortingly._

_ "What's wrong, babe? Do you…I mean you don't regret….?" Noah started to ask worried he had pushed Kurt too fast or too soon._

_ "No, no of course I don't regret it, Noah. I just….I'm…well I'm still not…really okay being….naked this long….with you…." Kurt was quick to reassure his ever worrying boyfriend. Noah smiled sweetly at him and nodded._

_ "Yeah I can get you something to cover up, babe. Though…if it's just because you're uncomfortable what if…instead of your clothes….you wore my shirt? That way you're still covered but maybe it'll help you feel more comfortable. Plus seeing you in my shirt would be super sexy." Noah asked nervously, adding the sexy comment with a cheeky grin to try and hide the small amount of nerves asking had created. Kurt thought it over then smiled and nodded with a shy grin._

_ "Okay, I have always wanted to do the silly typical couple things like wearing my boyfriend's clothes." Noah laughed as he rolled over and reached for his shirt off the bedroom floor. He handed it to Kurt then, still seeing the uncomfortable hesitation in Kurt's expression, looked away while he slipped it on._

_ The worn out and faded grey Aerosmith shirt came to about mid-thigh on Kurt's much more slender frame and hung off his shoulders quite a bit. But it was soft, covered most of him, and smelled like Noah so Kurt was quite happy with it. The two went back to the same position laying together._

_ "You really were amazing, Kurt. Thank you, for letting me share that with you and be your first." Kurt smiled up at his sweet boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek._

_ "No, I'm too inexperienced and insecure. You were the amazing one. Thank you for being so wonderful and taking care of me like that."_

_ "Hey, I didn't find it any problem at all that that was your first time. Or that you're still insecure about yourself. You were still amazing for me and to me. I wish you would have more confidence in how perfect you are, but that's a challenge for another day." Noah smirked playfully adding some lightness to the conversation. Kurt giggled and snuggled more into Noah as he smiled. After that, the two dissolved into much less serious and lighthearted conversations about everything and anything else. When Noah left that night he zipped up his jacket before Kurt could get one word in about his shirt then kissed him deeply telling him to hold onto it for him._

_ "I think it looks better on you anyways." He smirked happily and sexily as Kurt blushed a deep shade of red._

_ The following Monday Kurt had taken that shirt and worn it to school under his sweater so no one else would question the oddity of it. When he received a harsh locker slam followed by a slushie facial from Karofsky and Azimio, Noah had come to defend him. The two bullies had teased him about "getting to close to the gay", and "turning into a whiny homo" but Noah just brushed them off claiming he just didn't want them hurting his boy anymore. Kurt had smiled up at him feeling like he was living in a dream because his life couldn't possibly be this happy._

_ Later when they were in the bathroom , Noah helping Kurt to clean up, the jock saw his shirt under the sweater and smiled. "Good thing I wore a shirt under my jacket today." When Kurt just looked at him confused he nodded to the mess on Kurt's sweater and the shirt underneath. "You'll have to take off your sweater and wear my jacket. Wouldn't want those asshats seeing you in my shirt. That sexy ass image is for my eyes only." Noah moved to stand in front of Kurt and gripped his hips possessively pulling him close without actually hurting him. Kurt smiled teasingly about to comment on his possessive hold when Noah stopped him with a searing kiss. "Yes, I am being possessive because you. Are. Mine. And mine alone." Another searing kiss, and Noah let his forehead rest against Kurt's. "Just like I am yours and no one else's."_

_ Wearing Noah's jacket had gotten a few looks and questions over lunch. Kurt didn't know exactly what to say and didn't want to listen to his girlfriends criticize his boyfriend so Noah answered for him. When Noah heard the questions and saw Kurt's unsure expression as he went to find a seat he made a quick decision and forced his way into a seat next to Kurt with a simple, "hey, princess, those dickheads give you any more trouble so far?" The girls looked confused for a moment while Kurt just shook his head no. He smiled and nodded as he turned to the girls explaining, "Karofsky and Adams threw a slushie at Kurt earlier and it got all over his top. I happened to be nearby so I gave them what-for then helped him clean up and let him wear my jacket since his shirt was all wet and shit." The girls seemed satisfied by this and actually smiled at Noah approvingly as lunch continued on like nothing was out of sorts at all. But it was a little different now, Kurt knew it and he couldn't help the giddy smile that wouldn't leave his face for the rest of the day._

Kurt slowly stood as he sang, "now you mail back my things and I walk home alone." He lifted his head high and trained his eyes to a spot on the wall behind everyone. He could see some people's confusion, pity, and shock which didn't surprise him. They all thought they knew him so well but they didn't really know anything. He was usually so composed, even Mercedes didn't think anything could ever get him down. None of them knew how he really felt. And no one but Puck had seen the man under the mask he wore at school. Mercedes, Tina, and Brittany might have seen bits and pieces of him under the mask when he had had small lapses in control from his raging emotions and the bullying but nothing more.

The only person who's response mattered Kurt couldn't bring himself to look at. His mask was slipping and barely hanging on, so Kurt had to focus on pulling it back into place. One look at Noah Puckerman would almost certainly rip it off entirely. His words were shaking from the effort of controlling himself as he sang the next verse, so he used his voice as an anchor letting the emotions leave him in a rush through his words.

**But you keep my old scarf from that very first week  
'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me  
You can't get rid of it 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah**

His voice was louder but still shaking a bit as he felt the pain of holding on to the boyfriend he once knew in his own words. Logically he knew the words were meant to be the other person's feelings, but he couldn't help his heart getting heavier as he remembered the picture still sat in his wallet as a way to hold on to the _innocent _image of his sweet, loving, adorably-dorky Noah. For all he knew, Puck had thrown-out or burned his scarf. He probably didn't even care enough to remember any of these things from their relationship like Kurt did.

The thought made Kurt's anger flare up again. The sad note of shakiness to his voice was now gone as his emotions came to a head and the frustration and anger boiled over into his words. By the end of the last line of the verse he was just barely screaming the words out again.

**'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so  
Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known  
It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well**

His voice was becoming more solidified with the strength of his anger and the finality of truth to the words. As the emotions coursed through him, his heart pounding and blood rushing in his veins, it was like a weight was slowly being lifted off his shoulders. He felt lighter, less tense, and less like he was a broken vase trying to put himself back together but continuously loosing pieces. He was no longer a victim cowering in a corner. He was finally pushing and fighting back. It was exhilarating to feel the sureness in himself and of his words that he hadn't felt for months.

The rest of the club sat staring at Kurt shocked. They had never seen him so emotionally angered. Everyone glanced around in shock asking questions with their eyes, seeing if anyone knew anything. But each face just showed more and more confusion then the last. Santana was the only one to glance confusedly back at Puck to see his stony mask starting to slip and show the wretched feeling of honest pain.

Puck didn't even notice everyone's wandering confused eyes as he just watched Kurt with a horribly painful feeling clenching his heart. He could see and hear the genuine anguish in Kurt's face and words. Knew it was because of him and what he had done. When he got back from juvie he had hoped the time apart would help them both heal and he could make it up to Kurt, but the time apart just made him feel worse. When he returned to school yesterday he could tell it hadn't helped Kurt any either, in fact if Puck wasn't mistaken he thought Kurt seemed worse when he saw him. Now with this performance he was positive Kurt was still in just as much pain as he had been when Puck had been locked up. The knowledge clenched his heart and left a heavy weight in his stomach that left him feeling sick.

"Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known." Oh god how true that one line really was. If the longing and awful sinking pit in his heart that grew every day in juvie without seeing Kurt had told him anything, it was how much he needed Kurt. How much he wanted the pale, lithe teen. Kurt had really and truly loved him for everything he was despite all the awful things he had ever done and still did. For all his faults and insecurities, as much as he loathed to admit he was insecure about anything. Hell, the fact he had even talked to Kurt about his insecurities was daunting. Not even Quinn knew some of the things about him that Kurt did and she was the mother of his child, the first person he ever put his heart out for.

After Quinn and Beth, Puck swore he would never let anyone near his heart again. His heart had cracked beyond repair, so he locked it away while he stitched it back together in a mess of jagged edges. And yet without him even noticing, Kurt had broken the cage and torn down the walls like a silent ninja as he put Noah's heart back together as easily as piecing together a puzzle.

He didn't know when or how it had happened, but Noah had fallen for Kurt hard. At the time of their anniversary when they broke up, Noah didn't realize just how close to his heart Kurt was, or how deep his own feelings for Kurt went. It wasn't until he was left alone with his thoughts in juvie that he looked back and could chart the moments that should have told him before how strongly rooted to Kurt he was. It hadn't even taken him that long to fall for Kurt. He'd never fell for anyone like he had for Kurt, not even Quinn. It was the most real thing he had ever felt in his life. But, of course, like the idiot he was he had freaked out and reverted back into being an asshole and he had lost his Kurt, his one true chance at being happy and loved by someone.

**Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all  
Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all  
It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well**

Kurt finished off in a quieter tone much like when he had started as he just stared out at the back of the room. When the last note finally receded no one moved. The room was dead silent as Kurt sat back down in the back of the room wiping away the silent tears that had broken out of his eyes.

Everyone looked around silently asking what they should say as Kurt shut his eyes and took deep breaths trying to compose himself. "Well, great singing, Kurt," Mr. Schue said awkwardly clapping and smiling. "Really projected and emotional. So, who wants to go next?" Predictably Rachel's hand shot up next being the first to recover from the tension with the prospect of showing off her solo.

Everyone else in the room followed suit and got lost in Rachel's performance and trying to ignore the tension and unsureness of Kurt's performance. Only three people were completely oblivious to Rachel; Santana, Puck, and Kurt.

Santana was staring between the two boys sat as far away from each other as possible trying to piece together a puzzle with missing pieces. Puck had obviously done something to hurt Kurt and was hurting himself because of it. But what had he done to cause that kind of emotional rollercoaster performance from Kurt? She would figure it out and get her boys back together. Even if she had to lock them in a closet alone together for a day or two, she would get to the bottom of this.

Puck just stared at Kurt longingly. He had managed to school the rest of his features back into his stony mask of uncaring, but his eyes still shone with broken tears. He wanted to fix things, but he didn't know how or if he even could. Would Kurt even forgive him or take him back? He didn't know if Kurt would, but he had to try. He would at least show Kurt how sorry he was. He didn't know how or when, but he had to let Kurt know how he felt somehow.

Kurt sat pointedly refusing to look anywhere but forward. He could feel Puck's stare on him, but he would not look over. He knew everyone was confused and uncomfortable about his performance, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He spent the rest of glee blocking everyone out and trying to put himself back together. Then when the bell rang he would be out the door before anyone could stop him. He would go straight home and spend the night in his room with a stash of action and horror movies, a mixing bowl of popcorn and candy mix, a soup mug of hot chocolate with little marshmallows, and a liter of orange crush. He would curl up on his bed as he watched the movies, screaming at the stupid characters and the bad guys, cheering when said stupid characters and bad guys died/lost, and crying over the deaths of characters he liked.

* * *

**So I hate the ending but I didn't know how else to conclude that. So I hope you liked what I did better than the originals. I will be posting the edited previously-posted next chapters starting tomorrow, one per day. Please if any of you have already read the next few chapters reread them because some things have changed in my editing. If I remember correctly the changes are mostly minor, but I may be forgetting something and even some minor changes can lead to something big.**

**Thanks again guys, please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	8. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone!**

**So I have finally finished posting all of the rewrites for chapter 2! Yay! So now I will be reposting the chapters that were already up daily until the last day will be the new one. When I post the actual new chapter I will let you all know whether the story is completed and continue on a daily schedule until the very last chapter is posted, or whether it will switch to becoming a weekly update. However, I will officially be on a schedule as everything is going pretty well and I am actually finding good times to write.**

**I will say though to all of you who have read my story before the rewrites to please reread the chapters I am reposting as there have been some edits made to them and I don't remember how big or small all of them were.**

**That is all I have for now so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When Glee class ended Kurt was the first one out the door with the others starring after him in confusion, while Puck packed slowly and tried to ignore the gut-wrenching guilt and hurt he was feeling. The others started to make their way out at a slower pace all whispering to each other. Mr. Schuster walked over to Puck once everyone was gone and put a hand on his shoulder, the teen immediately and predictably shrugging it off.

"Everything alright, Puck?" the teacher asked concern evident on his face.

"Fine," Puck answered shortly as he threw his bag on his shoulder and made to walk past his teacher. Of course, Mr. Schue was stubborn once he decided to get involved, so he put a hand on Puck's shoulder to stop him and turn him around.

"I saw the way you were looking at Kurt during his song, and the way he was looking at you in return. I…"

"I wasn't looking at Kurt any differently than I normally do. I don't need your help with anything 'cause nothing's wrong. Save that preachy help book crap for Finn." With that Puck stormed out of the classroom as fast as he could making his way down the halls to the weight room.

Before he could get there though he saw something that filled him with so much fury he was seeing red. Karofsky had Kurt trapped against the lockers with his larger body, and Kurt looked absolutely terrified. Kurt tried so hard to never show his emotions, especially his fear, to a bully, so Puck immediately raced over there and pushed Karofsky away hard.

"Hey! What the hell did you just say to him, huh? Why don't you try picking a fight with someone your own size for a chance?" Puck pushed again until Kurt had room to move. As he kept pushing he noticed a flash of fear go through Karofsky's eyes before it was erased by anger as the bigger male pushed back.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business? And don't touch me, homo-lover." Karofsky pushed back against Puck one more time before shoving past him roughly. Puck took a few deep breaths to calm his anger before turning to check on Kurt only to see that he was gone. He punched the locker in anger before continuing to stalk off towards the weight room.

When he got there he went straight for the punching bags needing to blow off steam and clear his head. He didn't put on gloves or bother with using any kind of safety tape before he started punching as hard as he could.

He'd been punching nonstop for a good ten minutes without mercy when the bag finally swung hard enough to knock against the opposite row of lockers and make a fairly large dent. Hearing the harsh smack, Coach Beiste came out of her office looking for the source. As she looked over the first thing she noticed was the small pool of blood running down Puck's hands to the floor as he continued to punch the bag and make the dent bigger.

"Puckerman, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Beiste grabbed the first aid kit and dragged Puck over to the benches forcing him to sit. When she reached for his left hand he pulled away at first, but one sharp look from his coach and he immediately gave her his hand back. The two sat in silence as she wrapped the left hand, Puck calming down slightly as they did. "You still haven't answered my question, Puckerman" Beiste pointed out as she moved to wrap his right hand.

"I don't know. Blowing off steam I guess...trying to clear my head," Puck answered as he starred at the ground. Beiste finished wrapping his hands and put away the first aid kit. Puck started to stand and leave as she moved away from him but Beiste was not done with him yet.

"Sit down, Puckerman. You and I need to have a talk." Puck did as he was told and the coach took a seat next to him on the benches. "So clearing your head, huh?" Puck nodded. "You sure got a funny way of doing it almost breaking both your hands." Puck just looked down at his wrapped hands guiltily. "What's going on, pumpkin? And don't tell me nothing because I know something when I see it and that right there was something," she added as Puck opened his mouth looking ready to protest.

Puck let out a long sigh and closed his eyes trying to find the words to explain before he answered, "I...I used to be dating someone...not someone I would normally be expected to date, but they made me really happy and I liked being with them. It umm..." Noah took a big breath trying to get out the words. He didn't understand why this was so hard to do. All he wanted was to tell her who he'd been dating. He looked down as he said, "It was Kurt." When she didn't say anything he looked back at her cautiously to see the same worried, concerned, and caring expression he'd seen there when she was wrapping his hands.

"Since you're using past tense I'm gonna assume you aren't together anymore." He nodded slowly still confused. "What happened between you?"

"You don't…I don't know…mind or anything? That I was in a relationship with another guy? Not just a relationship, but the first real relationship I've probably ever had." Beiste smiled at him and shook her head wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Pumpkin, I'm just happy you got someone that makes you happy. I've seen the way you are in here and in the hallways acting like you couldn't care less. I know an act like I know how to run an offensive play, and you act a lot, but you started to act less and less. I don't know for sure but I can only guess that was when you were with Kurt. If he made you that happy who am I to judge you?" Puck smiled back at his coach and took a relieved breath before he looked back up and continued.

"When we were together I was the happiest I've been since holding my daughter after seeing her be born. He made me feel like I was actually worth something, like I could actually make it out of this town and do something with my life. We were together for six months when at our anniversary date he told me he loved me…..and I freaked out and broke up with him." Puck looked down in shame expecting his coach to yell at him and tell him how much of a screw up and an idiot he was. When all he felt was a soft hand rubbing gentle circles into his back he looked up in surprise. She gave him a soft, encouraging smile and nodded for him to continue.

"I felt bad about it later but I've never so quickly felt that completely happy and in love while having the other person feel the same. I'd already been freaked out by how quickly my own feelings were growing stronger, for him to voice the same feeling was…it terrified me, Coach. He got so upset and he hid it pretty well but I could tell he was crying himself to sleep every night. I tried to talk to him but I didn't know what to say to him and when I just tried saying anything he got so mad at me. This week our lesson in glee is regrets and Kurt sang this song that was down to the nail for our relationship that he almost started crying in the middle of the choir room. I tried to talk to him yesterday when I got back from juvie and I tried to again today but he'll barely give me the time of day. I want him back but I don't know what to do..." Puck leaned on his knees with his elbows, his palms digging into his eyes to try and stop the flow of tears that wanted to break loose.

"Oh, Pumpkin, if he really loves you like I think he does his ignoring you is probably a way to cope with the heartbreak he's feeling. Even after however long it's been since you two split."

"We've been broken up for two months three weeks and four days."

"For a love like what you've described it takes longer than that and as much distance as possible to get over the heartbreak, so that's probably all Kurt is trying to do. What you need to do is make him listen and tell him you want him back, but don't exactly corner him. If he feels trapped he won't really be listening to you as much as he'll be trying to look for an escape. Maybe do something public about it. Show him how serious you are in case he fears you breaking his heart again." Puck thought it over in his head before the perfect idea came to mind. He turned to his coach with a smile wider than he's had in months.

"I've got the perfect idea, Coach. I'm gonna need your help though to make it work." Puck went through his plan with the football coach, her giving him tips here and there to improve it then asked, "So can you do that for me? I'd really appreciate it."

"Well, of course I'm in, Puckerman. We've got you a man to wrangle back." He laughed at her incredulous look to his question and hugged her tight.

"Thanks, Coach. Would you maybe help me with the writing? I'm not the best with words." She nodded and over the next three days the two used all the extra time they had to put together a master piece. Well maybe not a master piece, but the finished product was damn good compared to all the rough drafts.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	9. Chapter 4

Kurt rushed down the halls after Glee trying to get home so his friends, especially Puck, wouldn't see him crying. He hated how easily the other male could do that to him. He should be over him by now but he just couldn't move on, at least not yet.

When he stopped at his locker to put some books away Karofsky walked passed shoving him into the locker harshly. As he fell to the floor from the force of the push Kurt remembered Blaine's word of 'Courage', so he picked himself up and ran to the locker room after the jock. "Hey! I am talking to you!" Karofsky turned and sneered at him replying, "Girl's locker room is next door." Kurt walked over to stand in front of Karofsky angrily asking, "What is your problem?" Karofsky just stared back asking what he meant. "What are you so scared of?"

"Besides you sneaking in here to take a peek at my junk?" Karofsky sneered by way of answer as he bent over to continue whatever he had been trying to do in the locker room.

"Oh yeah, every straight guys nightmare, that all us gays are out to molest and convert you," Kurt yelled back his hands moving around his head in frustration. "Well guess what, Hamhock, you're not my type," he continued starring Karofsky right in the eyes as he stood straight again looking like he was getting angrier by the second.

"That right?" he asked taking a step closer to Kurt.

"Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty." It surprised him to see a small flash of pain show on Karofsky's face with his words. Kurt knew he had made his point and should stop before Karofsky got so angry he brutally beat him to a bloody pulp, but once he'd walked through the locker room door and started talking he just couldn't stop the flow of words formatting every thought he'd ever wanted to say to everyone who'd ever bullied him.

"Do not push me, Hummel." The raised fist should have terrified him. The pure anger all over Karofsky's face should have made him stop talking and leave as quickly as he could. His brain yelled at him to get out of there before he got hurt, but his feet wouldn't move and his mouth sure as hell was not ready to close.

"You gonna hit me? Do it." He said in response with more confidence than he'd ever felt even in his best performance.

"Don't push me!" The locker slam definitely should have made him leave as fast as he could. Yet still he held his stance and stared Karofsky right in the face as he responded.

"Hit me cause it's not going to change who I am." Kurt surprised himself taking a small step forward getting even more into Karofsky's face. "You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I could punch the ignoramus out of you." Now Karofsky looked more hurt. That would have come across as strange if Kurt had not been more distracted with his own anger as well as the sudden yell from the bully.

"Get out of my face!" Kurt decided his brain must have suffered some kind of head trauma when he was shoved into the locker as he _still_ kept talking.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are," Kurt yelled back pointing his finger in Karofsky's face. Suddenly out of nowhere the bully grabbed the sides of his head and for a moment Kurt feared this was the moment a bully would finally kill him. However something much more unexpected happened as, instead of hurting him in anyway physically, Karofsky pressed his lips against Kurt's in a hard kiss.

It only lasted a few seconds, but Kurt was so frozen in shock he barely even noticed when Karofsky pulled his lips away. It wasn't until the jock leaned in to kiss him again when Kurt finally snapped out of his shock and pushed against his shoulders taking a few steps back to get away. He did still continue to stand and stare at the jock as he fully processed what had just happened.

When Karofsky slammed his fists against the locker his feet finally caught up to his brain and Kurt hurried to his locker to grab his dropped belongings hoping not to run into anyone with his sure to be blotchy face. Immediately after having stood with his bag in hand it was once again knocked to the floor as he was body slammed into the bank of lockers. He opened his eyes to see Karofsky's face red with anger sneering at him once more. "If you tell anyone about what just happened, I will kill you. Got that, Hummel?" Kurt nodded fervently in fear as Karofsky's meaty fists clenched the front of his shirt tighter.

"Hey," came a familiar yell as Karofsky was shoved off of Kurt. "What the hell did you just say to him, huh? Why don't you try picking a fight with someone your own size for a change?" Puck's face came into view as he continued shoving at Karofsky whose face was getting redder by the minute. He opened his mouth to say something but Kurt didn't hear it as he quickly grabbed his bag and almost ran from the two towards the parking lot. He didn't get very far though before he ran smack into Coach Sylvester in his haste.

"Porcelain, are you late for the Sound of Music sing-a-long or have you finally come to your senses and realized you're far better off being as far away as possible from Spaghetti-Hair Schuester and his group of hormonal, wailing misfits he calls a Glee Club?" Coach Sylvester drawled as she looked down at a now shaking Kurt. He shook his head and tried to speak but no words came out. Sue wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders as she led him to her office saying, "I guess it must be worse than that. You're shaking worse than a kid who's been simultaneously forced to eat in this school's filthy cafeteria while listening to one Rachel Berry perform 'Run. Joey, Run'." She took a pause to look Kurt over once more and gave his shoulder a squeeze before pulling away to open her office door. When Kurt made no move to enter Sue rolled her eyes and said, "Well now, there's no use standing there and shaking like Bambi in the snow is there, Tickle-me-doe-face? It's time you and I sat down and had a little talk."

The two entered the office in silence, Sue immediately going to sit behind her desk with Kurt standing uncomfortably in the door way. "You'd better close the door before somebody fat walks by and I'm forced to suspend them for being visually revolting to myself, this school and society." When Kurt just starred at her with a mix of incredulous confusion Sue sighed and snapped, "Well, don't just stand there, Lady, shut the door and get your Show-Choir butt in a chair." Not wanting to bring out the fierce cheerleading coach's wrath Kurt hastily did as he was told and sat in the seat in front of her with his legs crossed as usual. The two sat in silence Kurt looking down awkwardly at the floor trying to calm his nerves and Sue staring at him with a calculating look.

"Normally I could not care less about teenagers and their problems. Especially you Glee kids, Dancing Asian in particular; he's my most hated Glee member of the week. Last week it was the boy in the wheelchair, he's just so lazy. Next week I'm planning for Sandbags to be my least favorite Glee kid. After Q she's probably the biggest disappointment from my Cheerio's. When I met her she had so much potential to be cold-hearted and back-stabbing but thanks to Butt-Chin Schuester's influence she now thinks everything can be solved with a song instead of an honest insult." She sighed before placing her elbows on the desk and bringing her fingertips together as she surveyed Kurt carefully. "Now as much as I don't care about you kids and all your pathetic problems, you dear Porcelain, look like you're about to have a puking fit so severe you would ultimately end up suffering a disgusting death from choking on your own disgusting bile." Kurt looked at Sue in a mixture of shock and disgust. "And I know you wouldn't want that kind of mess down that fancy shirt of yours. So I recommend you start talking, and I mean talking only, no show-tunes, Lady-Face."

Kurt looked away, awkward and embarrassed before speaking.

"I used to be secretly dating Puck. We were together for six months when on our anniversary date I accidently let the words 'I love you' slip. He got super tense, I tried to fix myself but he broke up with me before I could. I've barely spoken to him since and then he went away to Juvie. Yesterday was the first time I've seen him in months, and all the feelings just came rushing back especially when Mr. Schue announced this week's lesson is regrets. I sang him a song that brought up a lot of buried memories and feelings, then when I tried to leave quickly before speaking to him Karofsky shoved me into a locker. I snapped, followed him and yelled at him for all the bullying abuse he's given me from day one, then he….I thought he was going to beat or kill me but…instead he... kissed me. I pulled away and tried to run, but he followed me out and pinned me to the lockers. Then he threatened to….he said if I told anyone what happened he would….he would kill me. Puck came over and shoved him away from me but I didn't want to talk to him so I was trying to leave before he could catch up to me when I ran into you. I'm sorry for that, Coach. I..." Kurt started to say more but stopped when Sue put up her hand to silence him.

"First of all, sweet Porcelain I want you to take a breath and relax. I don't need your pale and skinny pear hips to pass out on my floor in a frantic lack of breath." Kurt did as he was asked and sucked in a breath just realizing how much he really needed it. "Now, I want you to take this yearbook," as she spoke Sue pulled out a copy of last year's yearbook, "and show me exactly who it is that has been attacking you." Kurt made his way behind the desk on shaking legs. He opened the yearbook to the sophomore section before finding Karofksy's picture almost immediately and pointing to it. Sue took a moment to study the picture before turning back to Kurt with a hand on the middle of his back, almost comfortingly.

"That's him, David Karofsky. He's been bullying me for being gay since middle school and this year it's slowly started getting worse until it completely exploded today." Sue nodded and closed the yearbook putting it back where it was. Kurt moved to go back to his seat when the coach surprised him with a gentle yet firm hug. It took him a moment to get over his initial shock, but once he did Kurt relished in the rare sign of affection from his ex-coach.

"I can't make all of the bullying stop, but I will do everything in my power to make sure this boy never lays another hand on you unless it is to beg at our feet for forgiveness." Kurt smiled into the coach's shoulder and hugged her tighter. He really didn't know how to answer such a sincere and emotional response from the normally fierce coach Sylvester. He knew he should thank her but he couldn't imagine those two small words being enough to show how much he meant it.

When Sue pulled back she quickly wiped away tears Kurt hadn't realized he'd even made before resetting her expression to one that showed no emotion. "Now, take your pear hips and go home before I tire of seeing your face becoming so red it looks like it's practicing to be a tomato for a soup commercial on one of those run down and nameless TV stations." Kurt nodded and quickly made his way to the office door. Right as he was about to open the door however, he was stopped by a question from Sue.

"Porcelain, you said this ex-boyfriend of yours was one Noah Puckerman, correct?" Kurt drew his eyebrows inwards in confusion but nodded that she was correct. She nodded again then sat down with some paperwork, obviously motioning for him to leave.

Kurt left and walked as quickly to the parking lot as he could, not bothering to look around for either boy. He was thankful for the near empty parking lot because it gave him a moment to relax before driving home to the safety of his bedroom.

Once Kurt had left, Coach Sylvester waited a few moments to get some paperwork done before she made her way out to the hall. As she stepped outside the doors of her office a tall figure started down the hall towards her. As the person came closer Sue recognized them to be exactly who she was looking for.

"Puckerman, get your sappy butt in my office pronto." Puck looked up when he heard the coach calling his name and sighed when he heard the rest of her request, but trudged over without complaint. The two walked into the office and Sue sat behind her desk while Puck stood by the door.

"Now I'm sure you're thinking to yourself, 'it's after school, why has the wonderful coach Sylvester brought me in here. I couldn't have possibly done anything wrong to bring her treacherous wrath on me.' Let me stop you right there and tell you how very wrong you are. I just finished talking with sweet Porcelain who was in a mess of tears most recently because of that Karofsky idiot, but largely due to a suppressed rage and heartbreak towards one particular individual that broke his over large and highly sensitive heart. You want to tell me who that is or do I have to spell it out for you."

Puck opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as Sue kept talking. "It was you, you sad miserable specimen of man. Now I managed to calm him down for the time being and though I might be a heartless, foul, and terror-striking woman blessed with incredible bone-structure, I know love and there's obvious love for you in that sweet boy. You broke one of my cheerios before and I let it slide since she got herself in that mess with you, but if you don't fix this one you will make my list of top priorities to completely destroy." If Puck felt ashamed before, he felt absolute dread now. He just had to hope his plan worked, which speaking of….

"Don't worry, Coach S, I got a plan. Which since you care so much I could actually use your help on." Coach Sue nodded for him to explain seeming intrigued, and Puck didn't waste any time sitting in front of her desk and launching into what he thought was a genius plan.

* * *

**Hope you all liked the chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	10. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! So this is officially a new chapter and I'm actually kinda proud of this one! This is the start of the end though so after this there's gonna be somewhere from 3-5 more chapters and then the story is officially concluded! Yay, I finally have an end in sight! Yay! So because there isn't much left anymore the chapters are only going to be one a week.**

**Oh, I would also like to give my apologies for any mistakes in the timeline if I happen to miss any. In case there is any confusion the timeline goes like this:**

**Kurt and Puck get together one month before the end of sophomore year, most of their relationship takes place over the summer making it easier to hide from their friends, three months into their junior year is their six month and they break up, another month and a half goes by when Puck gets sent to juvie, he's in juvie for about another month then comes back, he's back for two weeks when Mr. Schue announces the regrets assignment, the next day Kurt performs/gets kiss-raped by Karofsky/Puck makes a plan all that, finally this chapter takes place three days later.**

**Hope that clears up any confusion on timeline there might have been or might still be. Sorry if I messed anything up anywhere I didn't really write the timeline down for myself anywhere so it got a little confusing a couple times.**

**But without further ado, Chapter 5! Yay!**

* * *

Kurt stood in the girl's bathrooms nearest to the cafeteria just starring at his reflection in the mirror. He was a little apprehensive about going to the cafeteria today, and surprisingly enough it wasn't because of what had happened with Karofsky three days ago. Though he didn't know how exactly, he knew Coach Sylvester would keep the jock away from him. So no Karofsky wasn't the reason his stomach was tied in knots and he found himself paying more attention to his surroundings. His apprehension today wasn't because of any bully; it was the result of one Noah Puckerman.

Kurt knew he had managed to escape without the mohawked teen confronting him in the three days since he sang his song, but he didn't know how lucky he would be in lunch. He had managed to avoid the man so far but in the two classes they shared together and any time they were in the same hallway Kurt had noticed Puck starring at him with these strange looks. He could even swear that for the full two hours of classes Puck's eyes had not moved from his person a single time.

As they both sat at the glee table during lunch, Kurt knew if he went in there he wouldn't be able to escape some kind of encounter with Puck and that made him really nervous. When Puck had shut him out then broken up with him after Kurt had said 'I love you', it nearly broke the smaller male. Seeing him every day at school and glee didn't help him to heal any faster. When Puck got sent to juvie Kurt thought things would be easier, and for a while it was, but after about a week he started to miss the presence of the man. Their group sound seemed off balance without his deep, warm baritone adding that richness to their sound. Conversations and hang-outs didn't have as much humor or fun involved without his crude and somewhat inappropriate antics. Even the air didn't seem as breathable without his slightly sweaty, kinda homey, but still all around male scent. He missed the man, and that part of himself that kept missing the mohawked teen was exactly what kept fueling the hurt.

It was pathetic. Kurt had berated and yelled at himself for missing the man that had taken his heart and tore it to pieces every night. When he and Puck had broken up he swore he would never let himself give his heart to another person so easily and so willingly again, and he guessed that was easy to do seeing as despite his multiple attempts to get it back, Puck still owned his heart. Which was why he stood in the bathroom so pathetically hiding during lunch. And damn it all if he couldn't find it in him to care that that was exactly what he was doing; hiding. His dad would be so ashamed to see him running like this. "Hummel's don't get pushed around," he would say. Damn it, his dad was right. He was a Hummel and it didn't matter what Puck did anymore. He had given his all to the other male just to be thrown away. He was going to walk in that lunch room and…."Hummel, are you hiding in here?" Well never mind that plan. The door hit the wall with a loud bang then clicked shut behind Santana as she made her way over to where Kurt was standing.

"What the hell are you doing in here hiding from, Puckerman? You really gonna let that ass walk all over you even more. He already broke you cause he was too much of a pansy to own up to you, now you're gonna let him control if you can eat lunch in the cafeteria or not? Thought you were supposed to be one of the top diva bitches, Lady Hummel?"

"How the hell do you….You know what I probably don't want to know how you know. Actually, no I do want to. So how do you know about me and Puck? Did he tell you all about how much of a fool he played me for and the two of you laugh about it before he fucked you like a cheap whore? Or maybe he fucked you then you laughed after about how much of a sap he played me for taking my virginity?" Kurt knew he was being harsh to the Latina girl. Knew he had crossed a line when he saw her shocked and hurt face after he called her a cheap whore. But at this point he couldn't care. Somehow Santana knew about the two of them and it made it easier for him to believe the reason was Puck being the asshole he had been before.

Santana fought back every instinct in her body screaming to lash out at Hummel with every vicious and nasty thought she had plus a few cat scratches for good measure. She knew why he was lashing out at her. He wasn't really mad at her and she knew that. She had done the same thing to many people, had done the same thing to Brittany. So, instead she took a deep calming breath and slapped him hard. "Listen here, Porcelain. I'm only here because I thought I'd try to be nice and be a friend to you when you obviously needed one. Seeing as how I'm the only one of your so called friends that has even noticed something is wrong, much less what, I'd suggest you take a second to calm yourself down and quit lashing out at me before I change my mind and leave you here alone again." Kurt held his cheek where it was stinging with the pink stain of her slap, and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Almost as if her words were the last drops of rain needed to break down the dam that was his stability, he slowly fell against her as he broke down. Santana quickly wrapped one arm around his shoulders and the other around his waist as she gently lowered them to the ground where she could better cradle him in her arms. She rubbed his back soothingly and whispered calming words through every broken sob, choked insecurity, and muttered utterance of heartbreak.

"I don't know what to do, Santana. He hurt me so much, and I want to hate him but I just can't. Every time I try to get mad at him for something my brain finds a way to talk me out of the anger and hate," Kurt choked out through his sobs. Santana gave him a sad, knowing smile.

"It's because you love him. You used to hate him when he was your bully but you got to know the real him, and opened yourself up to loving him so now you can't go back." Kurt's sobs finally ceased and he breathed shakily through the last few hiccups. He unwillingly pulled away from Santana's warm and comforting embrace to wipe at his face with his sleeve, it's not like he had managed to dress himself in any kind of super fashionable clothing today anyways, and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry for what I said before. You don't deserve any of that. Thanks for literally slapping some sense in me." He gave her a watery smile and she laughed lightly with a small nod. "How do you know about me and Puck anyways?"

"Your song the other day honestly. I mean I already knew Puckerman wasn't as straight as he played himself up to be cause I'd caught him checking out a couple guys, mainly you. Then, I guess it was sometime after you two started dating, I caught him watching you the same…."Santana hesitated here, so Kurt took her hand in his comfortingly and gave her a reassuring smile which she returned. "He would watch you with the same longing I always feel watching Brittany. It wasn't hard to figure out he was in love with you. I would catch you sometimes too sneaking glances and smiles at him, laughing when he did or said something more than you used to, the two of you would linger in the choir room sometimes when you wanted to be alone together or leave together without anyone noticing. You obviously loved him back. One day it confused me cause it just stopped. It was almost like the air between the two of you was thicker and there was a resistance to not look at the other and not wait around, or smile, or laugh. Then I saw him over-flirting with some random blonde cheerio. I was kinda confused for a while, but you're song this week explained it all. You guys dated, you loved him and he loved you, but then he did something stupid like he always does and broke your heart. I'm honestly shocked I'm the only one who's figured it out. You two aren't real subtle." Kurt laughed outright at that which got Santana laughing with him.

"No, I guess we really weren't. We tried to be though. At least he had the sense not to walk or sit right next to me. He almost did the first week and I had to give him looks about it since there were other people in the choir room, then yell at him every night for a week before he finally stopped." The two laughed some more. When the laughter finally died, however, Kurt remembered why they were in there to begin with. "You're wrong though. He never loved me. Not the way I loved, hell the way I still love, him. He's made that obvious enough. You said yourself you saw him flirting with some cheerio after we broke up." Santana scoffed making Kurt narrow his eyes at her. "What? He didn't. Or at least if he did he's over it now."

Santana looked at him with the most sympathetic expression Kurt had ever seen on the fiery Latina's face. "Oh sweet, blind Porcelain. Puck loved you. He still does." It was Kurt's time to scoff at her now and she gave a placating smile back. "Fine, tell me how it happened." She explained more when Kurt just starred at her blankly. "What happened the day he broke up with you. Why and how did he break up with you?" Kurt starred a hole in the ground without really seeing anything through the fresh teardrops pooling in his eyelids and his fingers deftly played with the hem of his sweater.

"We….it was our six month anniversary date. He knew how much I loved the Corpse Bride but my copy had been lost, and he had never seen the movie at all. He bought me a new copy of the movie and got my favorite popcorn and candy mix for us to watch it together. We…we were just talking about the movie when he gave this beautiful description of the characters and their love for each other then compared them to us and it….it just slipped out. I told him I loved him. I couldn't stop it or control it, but I knew it was true. After I told him…." Kurt had to stop and take some deep breaths here while Santana rubbed his back soothingly or he was going to burst into a sobbing fit again, and he really didn't want his face to be any blotchier than he knew it already was.

"He closed up on me. He tensed up everywhere, his face was like stone, and his eyes got cold. The one thing I thought would never block me from really seeing the truth of how my boyfriend was feeling was his eyes….and they had just suddenly turned icy on me. There wasn't sadness, happiness, or even anger. I think that was honestly what hurt the most, that he could and would block me from reading his eyes. He told me I should leave and wouldn't say anything else until later that night when he texted to tell me he thought it was best if we broke up." Santana sighed and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders as he gave a short deprecating laugh.

"Best for who, San? Cause it certainly wasn't me. He took my heart and tore it pieces, then he locked the pieces away in a vault only he can open the moment he closed himself off to me."

Santana just sat with Kurt silently as she let him calm his emotions. She didn't know what to say, well no that was wrong. She knew what he needed to know, it was how to say it and make him understand that she didn't know how to do.

"Kurt, Puck does love you. Wait a minute, hear me out," she added when Kurt opened his mouth to protest his eyes flashing with annoyance at being reminded yet again. He watched her for a moment looking for any signs that she was messing with him. Finally, he sighed and nodded in acceptance. She smiled thankfully before continuing. "Puck has been my best friend for years. I know how to read him just as well as you do, and I know what I saw in his eyes when he stared at you all those times. He looked at you with longing and love. I don't think he recognized it, or even accepted it as a possibility. But whether he's accepted it, recognized it, or not he's loved you for a while now. It was the same way I look at Brittany, and she used to look at me." The last part was barely a whisper and she had to take a moment before she could continue less she start crying with Kurt. Said male was watching his, _"friend? Yes definitely friend"_, friend with a new found interest and hope from her words. He knew she must be serious if she was being honest with him about her feelings for Brittany. Just her mentioning she had feelings at all put some seriousness in the conversation.

"I know he broke your heart when he broke up with you, but trust me when I tell you he broke his own heart too. Puck hated hurting you; seeing you so hurt because of him nearly broke him. Loving you just scared him. The only other person he's ever loved like he loves you is Quinn, and she practically destroyed him. When you told him you loved him and he had to come face to face with the fact that he loved you too it scared him. Hell, the fact that you can and do love him probably scared him too." Kurt tilted his head to the side in confusion and Santana smiled sadly back. "I don't even think he knows he does it, but Puck puts on this air of being such an ass to push people away from him. After everything that's happened to him with his dad leaving, his mom screaming and blaming him when she was still in a depression and her drunken rage fits before she finally got help, Quinn choosing Finn, and hell even Big-nosed Berry using him to make Finn jealous, Puck doesn't think anyone can ever love him or choose him. Like I said I don't think he recognizes that insecurity or the purposeful pushing, but it's true."

"All the other girls and cougars he used to brag about sleeping around with too. He would brag and make each one sound like some proud conquest but every time it hurt him more. The girls wanted him to get back at their boyfriends and the cougars to get back at their husbands. Or they just wanted him for sex like you." Santana looked down in shame and sadness as she nodded at Kurt's conclusion, her eyes shut tight.

"Yeah, and I'm not proud of it or trying to deny it or make it seem less, but there were times he used me too. It was why I finally broke things off with him. I gave him some bullshit about his credit score that I'm honestly surprised he bought, but it was really cause we weren't good for each other. We work better as friends." Kurt nodded then glared at her playfully.

"You better be just friends with him, Satan. You have a gorgeous, cheerful blonde and he's my…." The playful teasing fell with Kurt's expression and the two looked at each other sadly.

"No, Kurt. I did something even stupider than Puck and hurt Brittany bad. She's Artie's girl now. But Puck is still your man. He still loves you, you just might have to give him a chance to figure out that that's okay and so is your loving him."

"Then why was he flirting with that girl? Why hasn't he tried to talk to me till this week? You can't tell me he hasn't moved on from me now after all of that."

"Kurt, I said he was over-flirting. He wasn't really feeling it or even all there for it. It was a distraction from you. He was just going through the motions cause you were there trying not to look at him or break down in front of everyone. His eyes kept straying over to you." Kurt just stared at her disbelievingly. "As for why he didn't talk to you till he got back from juvie, Puck's not good with serious emotions in general but especially if they are distressing or painful to him. He probably needed time to process everything. His emotional consciousness range is not much larger than a teaspoon. When serious or frightening emotions get brought into play he needs time to figure it all out in his head. Plus in some weird way he was probably punishing himself for hurting you and trying to keep from hurting you more." She paused to let all the information she had just thrown at Kurt sink in before continuing. "He wants you back, Kurt. Just trust me. He does want you back and he will try to get you back. When he does, you should accept." Santana smiled at him, but Kurt continued to just stare, not knowing what to say to all this new information.

When his brain eventually managed to sort through everything, Kurt looked nervously down at the floor. "What if…I can't take him back, San. I'm too scared. What if it happens again? What if we get to some big emotional part of our relationship and he runs scared again? I can't wait for him to figure things out every time, and I _cannot_ go through that pain again." His voice started off as a whisper but grew stronger with the emphasis he was trying to get across. But when he looked up into Santana's pained eyes his voice cracked and was back to being just barely more than a whisper. "I still haven't entirely put myself back together from how broken he left me now and that was four months ago. I don't think I'll be able to survive him breaking me again." Santana thought for a moment before standing and pulling Kurt up with her, a determination in her eyes that made Kurt not want to argue with anything she said.

"Come on, come to lunch and eat something. Sit with me and Britt, she'll actually sit with us if you're there." Santana started to leave the bathroom but Kurt stopped her just as her hand twisted the lock.

"What about what you said? You said Puck wants me back. What if you are right and he tries to get me back somehow? I don't know what to do, Santana. I want to say yes, I miss my boyfriend, but I don't know if I can. I'm scared I won't be able to, but I'm also scared I will say yes in the moment, and end up regretting it later on." Santana turned to face him taking both of his hands in hers and smiled.

"Just trust me? I promise you'll know what to do when the time comes." Kurt rolled his eyes at that cliché answer but smiled thankfully.

"Thanks, Satan. The most cliché response ever. The only thing you forgot is the 'in your heart'." She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh hell no. That's too sappy. What the hell do you think I am? Some gay ass, flowery, love-everyone sap?" The two laughed together and smiled as they finally left the bathroom walking to the cafeteria with their hands still firmly twined together.

When the pair walked into the cafeteria, the first thing they saw was Brittany sitting on the floor next to the glee table eating her lunch alone sadly. Their eyes found each other both with equal expressions of confusion and worry. They quickly walked over and kneeled down next to the usually bubbly blonde.

"Britt? You okay, sweetie?" Her sad blue eyes looked up at Kurt and she tried to smile but it fell short from the small few tears that managed to trickle down her cheeks. "Oh no. Come here, hun. What's wrong?" Kurt wrapped his arms around Brittany and she laid her head on his shoulder as she hugged him back.

"Artie and I broke up. He called me stupid because of mine and Santana's special friendship. I was trying to tell him that I had chosen him, but he just kept telling me Santana was just lying and manipulating me. I told him that she wasn't and he just told me to stop being so stupid." Brittany started crying softly and Kurt hugged her and rocked her through all of it. She managed to get a hold of herself fairly quickly and sat up a little while still leaning on Kurt for comfort. "I can't sit with him now, and I couldn't find my shark or you, and even if I had been able to find Santana I don't know if I could sit alone with her right now anyways, so I didn't know where to sit."

It took every bit of restraint in Santana not to stand up and make a scene by yelling at the wheelchaired boy. Nobody hurt her girl and got away with it. Especially when her girl was trying to do the right thing and was already hurting because of her.

Kurt smiled and gave the blonde a light chuckle. "So you just sat here in the floor till we found you?" She nodded with a small smile. She looked so small and sad that Kurt couldn't help saying, "well that was quite a smart solution." The blonde finally gave a smile that was not quite but almost as bright as her usual normal self.

"You really think so?" Kurt nodded and her smile got just a bit brighter. "Thanks, Dolphin. Come on, let's sit at the end of the table now that you're here." The blonde cheerio went to stand when she finally noticed Santana sitting to the side awkwardly and looking very out of place. "Do you…want to sit with us, Santana?" The Latina looked up surprised and couldn't help smiling back at the small smile on Brittany's face.

"I would love that." So the three stood and sat together at the end of the gleek table that was on the opposite side from Artie, making the most unusual trio and catching the attention of a few people. Not that any of them noticed. Kurt was too busy trying to cheer up Brittany who was too busy listening intently to her Dolphin's funny story, and Santana was sending a discreet text while smiling at seeing Kurt make Brittany happy again.

_To: Less Awesome Twin_

"_Whr hell u Puckerman? I fnd ur boy in rr cryn. calmd him down an got him out here. Wat hell u waitn 4?"_

* * *

**So I hope you guys like it! As always please review! They never fail to make me smile :)  
**


	11. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad everyone is liking the story so well, and is continually excited for the next update. I really loved writing the last chapter between Kurt and Santana. I've always thought they were so similar and would be really good friends. And the relationship between Kurt and Brittany was fun too! Season three had so much potential for their relationship but I thought they could have been really close.**

**This chapter was super fun too cause the relationship between Puck and Santana, so I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing and as much as the last chapter :)**

* * *

Noah Puckerman was pacing the hall outside the lunchroom with his guitar strapped to his back when a chirp from his phone knocked him out of his thoughts.

_From: Satan Twin_

_ "Whr hell u Puckerman? I fnd ur boy in rr cryn. calmd him down an got him out here. Wat hell u waitn 4?"_

Shit, Kurt was crying in the school bathroom? Did Karofsky do something else to him? He swore he would shove that hockey-loving jerkwad into the damn port-a-potty and leave him there overnight if he hurt his boy again! Except Kurt would kill him for doing something that awful even if the fucker deserved it. Puck smiled sadly to himself as he pictured the way Kurt would react. He knew his boy pretty damn well, so he knew Kurt would make him sit while he stood in front of him so that he could actually be, or pretend to be, intimidating. One hand would be on his cocked hip while the other would wave about animatedly as he talked in the strict tone that was supposed to make you stop and listen, and for most people it usually did. Puck, however, was not most people, so that tone just made his thoughts about how damn hot he thought Kurt was when he was angry and dominating go multiple steps further until he was thinking about Kurt using that voice and dominance on him during sex.

They never got far enough in their relationship for Kurt to ever feel comfortable enough with sex to have it that often, much less try anything new. Especially if that something new was something that could possibly cause him to feel even more self-conscious about himself. So Puck tended to have fantasies about that a lot.

"You doin' alright there, Pumpkin?" Coach Beiste's voice brought Puck back to reality and he suddenly realized he had been glaring a hole into the wall. Puck quickly answered Santana while he eased his coach's worries.

_To: Satan Twin_

_ "In hall outsd. He ok? Thnz 4 calmin him an getn him thr. Not sure bout plan."_

"Yeah, sorry, Coach. I just got a text from Santana that told me she found Kurt in the bathroom crying. She didn't say why so I thought it might be that Karofsky did something to him again and I started getting angry."

"It's alright, kiddo, long as you've calmed down now and aren't gonna go in there angry and suddenly give the kid's head the same treatment you gave that punching bag. Kurt would not be happy with you if you did that and he's a whole lot less likely to take you back then." She put a hand on his shoulder and gave it squeeze as he looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry bought that. But nah I promise I'm all good. I'm just….little nervous, Coach" Puck rubbed his neck uncomfortably suddenly unsure of his plan. "I mean….what if I fucked up too badly this time? We fought before while we were dating but never in any of those fights did I hurt him this badly. What if he won't take me back? What if he fell out of love while I was in juvie, or because I took so long to come to my senses, or because of how much I hurt him?"

Coach Beiste opened her mouth to answer when an angry Latina suddenly stormed out of the lunchroom already yelling in Spanish that could be heard all across the cafeteria even as the door clicked shut. "Woah, Satan! What the hell chica?" Puck asked throwing his hands up in surrender when she got right in his face.

"What the hell do you mean texting me, 'not sure about the plan'? And what the hell do you think he was upset about? You, dumbass! He was in there because he was too nervous to face you in the lunchroom after you've been staring at him all day and when I came in and questioned him he broke down crying because he didn't know what to do with the fact that he can't make himself be mad at you for hurting him because you, and I quote, 'still own his heart'!" Puck stared at her speechless. "So, I don't know what the hell you're going on about out here asking stupid ass questions like, 'what if he won't take me back?', or, 'what if he fell out of love?', cause I still see plenty of love for you in that boy. So you best be growing your damn dick back and going out there and proving to him that I am no liar, or I will shove you out there and publicly call you out for being the pansy-ass little bitch that you are! Does I makes myself clear?" She was still right up in Puck's face yelling at him, which Puck didn't like to begin with. Then she had to add the pansy comment and Puck had a spark of anger ignite in him, so he fought back getting right back in her face.

"Hey, I am not some pansy-ass bitch! I'm the biggest badass in this place! I just….." The anger was quickly shadowed by his fear making him hesitate. But that fear got him angry again, cause Puckzilla don't fear anything or anyone, and he continued yelling. "Damn it, Santana, it hurt enough to have Quinn reject me last year! I can't go through that again with Kurt! Not after I actually had him and fucked it up and let him go!" Both were yelling at each other by now and though the football coach wanted to reprimand them for their language, she knew it was what Puckerman needed to get his head in the game. Puck needed a gentle hand to show that he was loved and cared for every now and then, but what really got him to the heart was tough love to push the truth and emotion out of him.

"Though I can feel the vomit rising in my esophagus at just the thought of saying this, Sandbags here is right. My sweet Porcelain, for whatever insane reason, has fallen into the unrelenting clutches of love for you and he won't be comin' out unless you let him. Now I don't know about the three of you, but this little cat fight is not what I let my cheerios take a whole three days off of national's practice to work on. If this plan of yours doesn't get started sometime today and we loose nationals because of all the wasted time practicing for a plan that's creator was too whiny to go through with, I will personally hold you responsible. When I hold someone responsible, Mr. Puckerman, I make it my duty to destroy them, and when I make it my duty to destroy someone I do not rest until their carcasses are mangled, unidentifiable mounds of worthless garbage at the bottom of a foul-smelling barrel of life-long misery and insufferable death. You think you're scared to get hurt now? You don't know fear like the kind of unescapable, paranoia-inducing, heart-racing fear of one Sue Sylvester." Puck nodded quickly and turned to face the other two, hoping they would give him some positive reassurance to get his blood flowing again, only to find them also starring at the ferocious cheerleading coach.

When Sue turned and walked into the cafeteria Santana turned to follow her, but stopped to punch Puck in the shoulder before continuing back into the noisy room. Puck smiled after her knowing what she meant by the punch. It was something they had done for a while now. They knew each other well enough to know just what to say to get the other riled up and releasing whatever emotions and realizations they needed to. The punch was a way to reassert that the vicious words spouted between them during those button-pushing fights were just that, button-pushing. It also told Puck that she had his back no matter what without either of them having to get all mushy about it.

"You ready, Pumpkin?" Coach Beiste finally asked when the two were alone again in the hallway. Puck took a deep breath then nodded and smiled up at his coach.

"Hell yeah, Coach. I'm gonna own that cafeteria."

"Well then what are we still standing out here for?" she asked with a big smile. "We got you a man to wrangle back." She put a hand on his shoulder in a reassuring squeeze as she lead him into the crowded and noisy lunchroom.

With a final nod at the two coaches Puck made his way over to the table where all the cheerios, minus Santana, Brittany, and Quinn who were over at the glee table, were sat waiting for him. "Hello my wonderful cheerio ladies. Mind if I use your table for a moment?" A brunette cheerio sitting in front of where he was standing gave him a small smile and stood motioning him to use her seat. "Thank you, gorgeous," he took her hand and kissed the knuckles on his way to the seat making her giggle, then used her seat like a step-stool to stand on the table.

With a go-ahead nod from Puck, the cheerio that stood turned with her back to the table, put two fingers in her mouth, and gave a loud, sharp whistle. Instantly everyone was silent with their attention trained on her. "Puckerman here has something to say." As she sat back down in her seat everyone's attention shifted to Puck, who was now more nervous than ever.

"Uh…hey everyone." _Oh shit._

* * *

**Yay cliffhangers! But the next chapter will finally reveal everything and bring the story to it's climax! Yay!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading! Please review they make me smile :)**


	12. Chapter 7

**So this chapter I think took the longest to write, but I'm finally really happy with it. I can't wait to have you all read it and tell me what you think! Oh and even better I'm super excited to announce that I believe this is the longest chapter at 2,181 words without the lyrics or ANs included! :D So without further ado...I give you Noah's big plan.**

**Oh disclaimer: I know the story says Puck wrote the song but it is in fact an actual song written by Sleeping With Sirens, not my own. I'm a story writer, not a song writer. I tried and could never get it to work out well enough. But I love this song and think the lyrics are perfect. So for canon of the story Puck wrote the song.**

* * *

"Uh…hey everyone." _Oh shit. _Puck suddenly forgot everything he had planned to say. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at Puck with mixed looks of confusion, annoyance, anger, and disgust. Well that didn't bode well if they were already looking at him with disgust. Too late to turn back though. Now he just needed to remember what he had planned to say. What was wrong with him? He had rehearsed this all night and morning in his bathroom mirror and a few times in his head during classes or while walking through the halls for three straight days.

"Uh….so you all know who I am, and uh…" He looked down to see the cheerios rolling their eyes in annoyance as if to say to each other, _"we knew he couldn't do it,". _He looked to the wall where his coach was keeping the other teachers at bay and looking at him with pride. He couldn't disappoint his coach when she was looking at him like that with all the honest care and kindness in the world. He had to get his brain and mouth to work properly. Looking across the cafeteria he saw Brittany smiling at him warmly, and Santana looking angry practically screaming at him to 'hurry the hell up'. She looked angry enough to actually go through with her earlier threat within the next minute of him just standing there idiotically. Then Kurt….His eyes locked with Kurt's blue-green-grey orbs just barely rimmed with red from crying in the bathroom and shining with unshed tears. They sparked with a swirling mix of sadness, fear and…was that hope? Maybe Santana had been right. Kurt was looking at him like he could make or break his life with a single word. Like he wished Noah's purpos was to win him back.

Well if that wasn't enough to suddenly kick-start Noah's heart back into action, he didn't know what was. "So I've got a story to share, and I want everyone to listen very carefully," he added with force and a long hard stare at everyone in the room when he heard a multitude of groans and saw some shake their heads. "I used to be a really awful person. I bullied and hurt a lot of people, some of whom I now consider good friends." He smiled over at the gleeks who all smiled back with a confused happiness. "I even managed to destroy the best friendship with the guy that's always had my back through every stupid thing I ever did. I don't say it nearly enough, and I don't think I ever did after what happened between us last year, but better late than never right? I'm sorry, Finn, for everything." The freakishly tall teen just looked at his best friend with a big, goofy grin.

"We're all good, man. I got your back, you got mine, right? Brothers till the end?" Noah nodded with a stupidly happy grin.

"I thought being a bully and an ass that didn't care was the only way to prove how much of a badass I was and have friends, but when I joined glee club and made these amazing and _real_ friends, they showed me how wrong I was. I liked the person I was becoming a lot better."

"No one cares!" "Just shut up already!" two jocks shouted from the mass of red and yellow at the table slightly right of him. Noah glared over at the whole table unsure who had made the comments.

"I don't see anyone tryin' to stop me. So how about you shut up and let me teach you a valuable lesson before I come over there and make you." When no one else made any comments Noah turned back to the room and continued. "Some of you might think glee is stupid or gay, but it made me a better person and proved how much of a true badass I am. I'm badass enough to make the singing and dancing look cooler and I can still kick ass while doing it." Noah smirked proudly then paused to take a deep breath before getting to the real point of this whole stunt.

"But you want to know the best thing it's done for me? It got me into the best relationship of my life." Cue multiple looks of confusion and glee kids looking around the table at each other. "Yeah that's right. I, Noah Puckerman, was in a committed, monogamous relationship. And if I could take a moment to be the stupidly immature person I am," he paused and smirked at everyone before sticking both bandaged hands up in the air with his middle fingers raised. "Suck it to everyone who thought I couldn't do it." A few laughs sprang out around the room. When he lowered his hands though, the air suddenly felt more suffocating and attentive than before. He really had everyone's full attention now. "That relationship was the best six months of my life….but I screwed it all up, again." Noah looked down at the table he was standing on.

"I guess you all ended up being right after all, cause just like every other good thing in my life, I fucked it up. When things got too serious I turned back into the asshole I'd been before and ran." He looked up again and locked eyes with Kurt. "So, I wrote this song to tell you everything I should have said a while ago. I hope you like it." With that Noah nodded to the jazz band that had filled in the corner behind the glee table with their instruments when he had started talking.

He plucked out the solid acoustic opening chords the jazz band had helped him write on his guitar careful of his still injured hands. The other jazz band members played their own instruments louder while he was more in the background so as to still be part of the music but not injury his sore hands to much. As they play he starts off singing softly with a sweet sound to his voice, his eyes closed.

_Oh my stomach's tied in knots_

_I'm afraid of what I'll find if you want to talk tonight_

_Ooh oooh_

_See the problem isn't you, it's me I know_

_I can tell, I've seen it time after time_

As the song hits the bridge his voice picks up just enough to convey the seriousness of what he's singing. The cheerios all stand gracefully and form a 'V' formation around the table he's still standing on while he sings, swaying lightly to the music while keeping graceful, fluid movements to their arms as they do most of the dancing. Swishing and swaying this way and that through the air with the grace and delicacy of trained ballerinas. Though knowing Sue that's not surprising. She probably did have a trained ballerina teach them honestly.

_And I'll push you away_

_I get so afraid, oh no_

_And I can't live without you now, oh oh_

_I can't even live with myself, oh oh oh_

_I can't live without you now, oh oh_

_And I don't want nobody else, oh oh oh_

_I only have myself to blame_

_But do you think we can start again_

_'Cause I can't live without you_

The cheerios continue in their graceful dance routine as he strums the chords between the chorus and the second verse. He knows his hands are going to be killing him but he can't help playing louder as he sings. His guitar has always been one of the very few ways for him to express himself. Any time a song gets to emotional or he uses a song to release the emotions, his guitar has been his anchor. He's trying so hard to actually look up at anyone, but especially Kurt as he makes his confession, but his nerves about how the confession will be taken are still too overpowering at the moment. The only way he can make it through this song for now is to not see how Kurt's reacting, because the fear that Kurt will just look at him with hate and sadness is still lingering in overwhelming ways.

_Oh, my stomach's tied in knots_

_I'm afraid of what I'll find if I can see you with him tonight_

_Oooo oooo_

_See the problem isn't you, it's me I know_

_I do this every single time_

_I'll push you away_

_Oh, I get so afraid, oh no_

His voice gets a little weary as he sings about his fears and for a moment Noah's worried it's going to go away completely. But the cheerios continue dancing along and they move to form a wide circle for Santana and Brittany to join. Santana and Brittany stand, gliding and twirling over to him. They make it to stand in front of the table right as he moves to the edge. Timed perfectly with the line "I'll push you away", the girls reach their hands up for him to grab. He uses their hands as a push off while he jumps from the table and slides to his knees. Kneeling on the ground right at the edge of the cheerios circle, the passion in Noah's voice finally breaks making his voice sturdier. The deep, rich sound seems to fill his whole being as he sings his heart out and the cheerios dance around him.

_And I can't live without you now, oh oh_

_I can't even live with myself, oh oh oh_

_I can't live without you now, oh oh_

_And I don't want nobody else, oh oh oh_

Santana and Brittany come to Noah's sides each grabbing an arm to help him to stand up while still playing his guitar. Then with a step forward and a swift movement of their arms, the two part the circle of cheerios for Noah to walk through over toward the glee table. Though it wasn't really a walk per say. More like a weird yet passionate cross between a run and a skip that somehow didn't look foolish or trip him up. As he makes his way closer his voice gets even louder and more passionate through the next verse.

_I only have myself to blame_

_But do you think we can start again_

_I only have myself to blame_

_But do you think we can start again_

_I only have myself to blame_

_But do you think we can start again_

_I only have myself to blame_

_Let's start again_

_Let's start again_

Noah makes it over to the table and stands right in front of Finn and Rachel as he sings the last "do you think we can start again". With a quick flick of his wrist, Noah twists his guitar so it rests on his back letting the jazz band take over playing as he silently asks Finn to move for a moment. Somehow even though the two had not been real close for a year Finn understands and stands to let him through. Noah nods in thanks then steps onto the table from Finn's seat. He makes it to the center right as he sings the second "let's start again".

The jazz band stops playing their instruments with a flick of the wrist from Noah for the next section of music. Together the jazz band, cheerios, Noah, and surprisingly Finn, whose still standing watching his best friend with a kind of happy pride that makes Noah smile wider and sing louder, make the music with their dance. Simultaneously, they twist their feet in a continuous left, right, left-right, left, right pattern to stomp and clap to the beat of the song in a similar manner to what they had been rehearsing for one of their competition numbers. The cafeteria is filled with the perfectly in sync sounds of the groups '_stomp, clap, stomp stomp, clap' _beat while they chorus together a chime of "oh oh, oh oh, oh oh".

_I can't live without you_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

Somehow while continuing to dance and make the beat, Brittany and Santana had managed to make their way over to the glee table. Brittany soon had Mike and Tina up doing the steps with her while Santana prompted Quinn. Following the girls lead Finn instantly kept it going and got Rachel to join in as well. Noah smiled at all his friends in gratitude as the jazz band started playing again, while everyone else kept up the beat with their movements and backed up his singing with a continuing of the '_oh oh's. _As he sang, Noah handed his guitar over to Sam who quickly went along with it and took the guitar to where the jazz band was for safe keeping.

_And I can't live without you now, oh oh_

_I can't even live with myself, oh oh oh_

_I can't live without you now, oh oh_

_And I don't want nobody else, oh oh oh_

Noah stepped down onto the empty seat where Brittany had previously been sitting next to Kurt then down onto the floor. Thankfully Kurt has turned his body around to keep watching Noah, so when he turns to Kurt it's easier to swiftly, before he gets the chance to change his mind, grab the smaller male by the hips and lift him up then set him on the edge of the table in front of where he had previously been sitting. Noah leans so he is at eye level with Kurt then slides into the seat, shifting Kurt's legs a bit so he can sit between them with the inside of Kurt's calves resting against the outside of his thighs. He slides his hands down to rest on Kurt's thighs as he leans back and throws his head back to sing loud and passionate, his voice filling the cafeteria. His legs bounce to the beat against Kurt's and his shoulders match the movement back and forth partially with the emotion and dance of the song, but also as a way to keep himself steady while leaning back like he is.

_Cause I can't live without you now, oh oh_

_I can't even live with myself, oh oh_

_And I can't live without you now, oh oh_

_'Cause I don't want nobody else_

_Nobody else, nobody else_

_I can't live without you, oh oh_

He straightens up again as the end of the song nears and by the last "nobody else" he's sitting straight in front of Kurt. His hands move once more to rest on Kurt's hips and he leans in on impulse feeling drawn to Kurt like a magnet. His voice goes soft a final time as he sings the last line in a kind of stage whisper. He's leaned in enough that when Kurt releases a shaky breath Noah feels it warm on his cheeks. They're quiet, eyes locked unblinkingly with each other as the last receding notes die out. Then before anyone can do or say anything, or he can lose his nerve, Noah speaks.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you on another cliffhanger but that was all I wanted out of this chapter. The next part has a _lot_ between the two boys in store and I'm hoping for my brain and writing to work out in it being a pretty heavy chapter. I cut it off so nothing got lost or dragging on.**

**The song is "Stomach Tied in Knots" by Sleeping With Sirens.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone!**

**So sorry to have left you for so long. I kept trying to finish editing this chapter to post it but it's almost the end of the semesters and finals are coming up so it kept getting put off. Which is why I'll go ahead and tell you now the next chapter is written and in the editing process but it may be the middle of May before I can finish editing and post it then write the next chapter. Finals start the week after next so I'm gonna be spending almost all my free time studying. But the story will be finished by the end of August at the latest! I'm shooting for having it done by the end of summer but at the latest it will be done by August!**

**Thank you all for sticking with me, and a special thanks to Tomada for all your wonderful and motivational reviews. All of your reviews always manage to mae me smile and everytime I post a new chapter I always look forward to getting your review and seeing what you thought. :)**

* * *

Sitting in front of Kurt, Noah doesn't waste a second before he starts speaking. He had too much he wanted to say and he didn't want some asshole to get a hold of his shock, or Kurt to pull away before he could say it all. Plus he was starting to lose his nerve and he couldn't let this go without being said.

"Kurt, I know I fucked up and I hurt you really badly. Nothing I can say could ever make up for how much pain I caused you, but I am so sorry for all of it. I know we'll probably have to talk about what happened more later, but for now….I love you, Kurt Hummel." The countertenor gasped in shock, a small flicker of a fiery hope in his eyes. "I love you, Kurt, so much it hurt every damn day I saw you but couldn't hold you or kiss you or even just hold your hand. Because of what I did. How I fucked up. Every time I saw you trying to hide your pain and tears it was like someone stabbing a knife in my heart and continuously twisting. I don't know who I am without you, Baby. The six months we were together were the best of my life. After just over a month without you I did something so stupid I got sent to juvie for a month. I think it's pretty obvious I need you to keep me in line." His joke was rewarded with a small breathy laugh and light smile that had his own smile getting hopefully wider. "You make me want to be a better guy. I want to be someone you can be proud of and proud to call your boyfriend." Kurt suddenly looked down sad once more. Noah jumped into action wanting that smile back and being directed at him again. He took one of Kurt's hands in his and gave a squeeze while the other hand moved to cup his chin and gently guided him to make eye contact again.

"I am so sorry for what I did, Kurt. I fucked up. Really badly. And I…I can't promise I won't screw up again. Probably several times." Kurt tried to look away but Noah tightened his hold just enough to keep him still but not enough to hurt him. "But I can promise to always get my head out of my ass and make it up to you the best ways possible. I can promise to never stop loving you. I will always protect you and do my damn hardest to be the second most amazing boyfriend ever." Kurt looked at him confused and Noah was almost panicked for a moment. Had he done something wrong? Had he said something out of place? Maybe Kurt…

"Second best?" It took a moment for Kurt's words to register through Noah's internal panic, but when they did he couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious I can't possibly compare to you as a boyfriend." Kurt looked shocked but blushed a pale pink while Noah just gave a sad smile. He had a look in his eyes that was almost hopeful but resigned as if he could never expect that his pleas would work. "I know I can't erase what's been done, and I know it's gonna take some time before you can trust me again. But would you consider taking me back and giving me another chance?" Noah saw the hesitation in Kurt's eyes as soon as he started, but he had to try. Now though, as Kurt looked away from him he almost wished he hadn't. Kurt didn't want him back. He'd moved on just like Noah had said. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Santana. He was afraid of this for a reason.

As Noah panicked and started to lose hope, Kurt was overwhelmed with his own panic and fighting off irrational guilt and anger.

Kurt couldn't stop the wave of heavy emotions that began bombarding him as soon as Noah stood up on that table. He was hopeful this was Noah's intention but was too afraid of what might happen. He was saddened at the reminder of what they had had and what had happened. He felt guilty for shutting Noah out this week and angry at the guilt. Angry at Noah for making him have to struggle with this and feel guilt for something that wasn't his fault. He wasn't the one that had broken them up because he couldn't admit his own feelings. He wasn't the one that spent months keeping them apart, (somewhere in the back on his mind Kurt told himself he had kept them apart as well by avoiding Noah and not even trying to talk to him, but he waved that thought away in his anger), until he did something stupid that got him sent away.

But then Noah said those sweet things and Kurt melted a little. How could he be angry at someone who was hurting just as he was? Wasn't that the whole reason for his anger because of his hurt? Noah's promises sounded so sweet and good, and Kurt wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms and kiss away that broken resignation. He wanted to, but a part of him was still hesitant. Despite how good it all sounded, everything Noah had said was just words with nothing to back them up. When Noah finally outright asked the question that had been burning between them since Noah had first taken his hands, Kurt looked to Santana for help.

His eyes locked with hers where she was still standing to the right with Quinn and Brittany. She gave him an encouraging smile and a nod. They spoke with their eyes as he looked at her with worry asking if he could trust what he was hearing. She answered with her usual snark to stop being so whiny and just say yes already, her eyes bright and open with a fiery honesty.

A quick glance at Brittany showed the same look of "say yes already" but with less snark then Santana. There was also a bit of an adoration in her eyes as she watched the two of them. He trusted Santana enough already, but if even Brittany was looking at them like that….

He finally snapped to attention when he felt Noah's hands start to leave their warm grip on his face and in his hand. The pale hand that had been holding the other's tan hand shot out to link their fingers once more while the other cupped one of Noah's cheeks. He was a little startled to see the surprise in those beautiful hazel eyes. Oddly enough, at least to Kurt anyways, that surprise and resignation is what made him finally take that leap of faith and lean forward to press his lips to Noah's own.

The taller teen wasted no time reacting and kissing back, melding his lips to Kurt's with as much love and passion as he could possibly convey. His free hand moved to the tiny waist while their linked hands got pressed between their chests resting against the other's heart.

The kiss didn't last long, unfortunately in their opinion. Santana had been nice and given them a moment to relish in each other before she pressed her fingers to her lips and gave a loud wolf whistle of a cheer.

One person's reaction was all it took. Suddenly the whole cafeteria erupted in noise. It was expected for the football and hockey jocks to start hollering in anger and disgust, but what surprised all of them was the large amount of students who followed Santana's lead in cheering.

A chorus of whistles, clapping, and happy exclamations overpowered the growling hate from the jocks. The cheerios led most of the wolf whistling along with Finn, Mike, Artie, and Sam. The glee girls clapped and squealed in excitement, that is except Santana who continued wolf whistling with the boys and making loud exclamations of "Wanky" and "That's right, you gets ya some!". Most others, like the band kids and other bullied clubs like the chess club, just clapped and cheered happily.

But Kurt and Noah couldn't really hear any of that. As they starred unwaveringly into each other's eyes the rest of the room seemed to melt away until the only thing that existed was each other. Kurt couldn't look away from the intense love that burned in Noah's eyes as he looked at him. Noah starred waiting for a reaction from Kurt unwilling to push the smaller male. He saw the unease with which Kurt looked at him, like he still wasn't sure about Noah, and the fiery determination that Noah loved about him.

For several long moments they stayed like that before Kurt made up his mind. "Promise you won't run?" Noah nodded and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I've learned my lesson. I promise, Princess, I won't run from anything anymore." Kurt smiled at that so Noah asked again, "Will you take my pathetic ass back and let me make it all up to you as your boyfriend again?"

Kurt laughed at that, a sound Noah hadn't heard in too long and made butterflies flutter in his stomach, as he smiled wide and nodded. "Yeah, yes I'll have you as my boyfriend again. But you had sure bet you are making it up to me big time. And we will definitely be having a long talk about everything tonight." Noah didn't think his smile could get any wider than it was when Kurt said yes. He laughed and nodded smiling at what Kurt said next.

"Anything you want, baby. I'll do anything for you." He leaned in and kissed the smiling male again, to which Kurt happily reciprocated.

"Well, what do you know, Karofsky? Looks like Homo Explosion turned Puckerman here as gay as the little fairy. I wonder how long till the others start coming out too," Azimio spoke loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear him. They had forgotten about Azimio and his cronies. Noah was suddenly angry as he stood and turned toward the table, Santana and Finn right behind him.

"You wanna say that to my face, Adams?" The cafeteria was suddenly frightened into complete dead silence. Azimio turned in his seat and looked at Noah, Santana and Finn, who were standing next to their best friend in Santana's best bitch stance and Finn's best "I'm angry and about to kick a chair" stance. Against the frightened look of his teammates silent warnings, Azimio gave a short nod and stood. He walked right up to Noah till they were only about a foot apart then spoke up.

"I think you've been hanging in Homo Explosion too long cause it's made you as gay as the little. Fairy. Fag." And he lost it. Before anyone could blink he gripped Azimio by the lapels of his jacket and shoved him down onto the nearest table getting right in his face practically growling in his anger.

"Call him that again, I dare you." Noah was growling out his words so much it was almost impossible to hear him. Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester knew what things Azimio and Karofsky had done to Kurt and heard his comment, so they used the excuse of not being able to hear exactly what Noah was saying to keep him out of trouble while they held the other teachers back from doing anything.

Azimio for his part managed to not look as terrified as he was, but anyone could tell he was at least worried when he didn't respond to Noah's challenge. "That's what I thought. From here on out you will not speak to him, touch him, or even look at him wrong. You do and so help me I'll make sure you regret being born." With that he let go of Azimio with a hard push backwards then stood up and turned to look at the rest of the Jock's table. "From now on, Kurt Hummel is mine and any of you lay a hand on him or any of the rest of the glee club you'll deal with me. Clear?" The jocks nodded vigorously in fear.

Noah turned back to the glee table, but before he could get even two feet away Karofsky was heard muttering under his breath "damn, fags." Noah swore he saw red and could hear blood rushing in his ears. Suddenly everyone was up and grabbing hold of someone.

Finn and Sam were quick to hold him back while Quinn and Brittany held onto Santana and Mike held back Mercedes. Quinn and Brittany made sure to grab Santana at the wrists and elbows only so her wildly slashing nails couldn't cut them on accident as she cussed at Karofsky in Spanish. Mike had Mercedes arms locked behind her using his long arms and flexible dancer's muscles to keep her suitably restrained on his own, but she could still be heard making suitable threats to cut the jock. Finn and Sam though struggled more than the other three with Noah. Each of them had one of his arms gripped tight in both their hands, but he was thrashing around wildly as he struggled to get free. The way he was growling and kicking about as he pulled at his arms had everyone thinking of a wild animal. He was by far the most terrifying and Karofsky feared for his life if Finn and Sam were to loose hold of the mohawked teen.

Even the teachers were too terrified to try stopping the scene in front of them by now. Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste started making their way over each looking as angry as the glee kids and Sue looked ready to pounce. She had thought bringing Karofsky into her office and having a nice long "chat" with him had put the fear of her amazing bone structure and armed forces background into him enough that he would no longer be a problem, but clearly the boy was too stupid to understand just how terrified he should be. But before either coach could do more than walk into the scene Kurt stood up walking over to Noah determinedly.

Everyone watched with bated breath as Kurt walked right up to the still growling and struggling running back badass. "Let go of him," Kurt told Finn and Sam without looking away from Noah. The two still held on looking at each other warily. Sam opened his mouth to argue, but before he could get one word out Kurt fixed them both with a sharp look that promised he would be much scarier than Noah if they didn't listen to him. Cautiously the two finally let go of Noah's arms but didn't move to far back in case they needed to grab hold of him again. Though the two did notice with a laugh that Karofsky looked ready to wet his pants when they let go of Noah.

Noah started to lunge forward toward Karofsky fully ready to tear him apart now he was finally released, but before he could get more than two steps forward Kurt stopped him with his hands on the well-muscled chest. While Noah was startled from being stopped again, Kurt took his opportunity to reach up and twist the taller male's ear just enough for him to feel the sting but not enough to seriously hurt him. Noah started, jerking away from his hand and blinked as if just seeing Kurt standing there for the first time. Kurt thought he probably hadn't noticed him walk up with how wildly angry he was. "Noah," Kurt's voice was soft as he looked into hazel eyes hard and swimming with pure animal rage. With that one soft word from Kurt, Noah stopped still and just starred as his muscles visibly loosened and he relaxed. Everyone stared with bated breath unsure what to expect anymore. Even Santana had stopped fighting and screaming derogatory comments in Spanish and Mercedes stopped threatening to cut them up to watch the two interact.

"Stop. Your wolf is showing and scarring everyone." Everyone else looked at each other confused by that, but Noah just softened as the corners of his mouth tugged upwards in a small smile. He knew what Kurt meant, it was something they had talked about once when they were dating. Noah had called Kurt a cat for nuzzling into Noah and practically purring while they were cuddling. Kurt had responded by calling Noah a wolf, saying he was fierce when angered but loyal and wickedly protective of those he cared for. From there it turned into a conversation of what kind of animal each of the glee club was and Noah declaring Kurt a panther. From that day on whenever Noah started to get to wild or angry about something Kurt told him his wolf was showing.

Noah took a breath and nodded at Kurt. "Sorry, panther. Lost control for a moment." Kurt snorted.

"Lost control? Noah, you looked like you wanted to tear his throat out." Noah smirked and shrugged reaching out to wrap his arms around Kurt and pull him in close. Kurt wrapped his own arms around Noah's waist in return.

"Damn, Puckerman, I didn't know the fairy took your balls too when he took your straightness." Karofsky just didn't know when to give up. Noah growled at him again, but before he could do anything Finn and Sam stepped forward each looking ready to punch the dumb jock.

"Why don't you learn when your beat, Karofsky, and quit calling my little brother a fairy," Finn said startling everyone when he got right in Karofsky's face and pushed his shoulders back just enough to barely knock him off balance. With one arm still wrapped around Kurt's waist protectively, Noah moved so Kurt was more behind him as he smirked over at the jocks.

"You got it all wrong, Karofsky, my balls are perfectly working right here," and because it was Noah he of course followed the comment by grabbing at his crotch. "And you really should stop calling Kurt that. It doesn't really fit." The jocks made the mistake of looking at Kurt and then to each other confused. Noah smirked deviously as he answered the questions. "He's my boyfriend, remember? I can assure you my boy is _very_ much a male." It took a moment for their slow minds to catch on but once they did all the jocks shared equal looks of disgust and irritation. Noah just laughed while Finn looked back to him a little green looking.

"Dude, come on! That's my brother!" Noah laughed more and just smirked at Finn proudly. That is until he felt the smack to the back of his head. He turned to see Kurt glaring at him with a bright pink blush on his face.

"Noah Puckerman, was telling everyone the size of my dick really necessary?" Kurt asked. Finn could be heard making choking noises to which Noah just laughed more.

"Sorry, babe. I'm an immature shit. Couldn't help myself." Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend who just wrapped both arms around his tiny waist once more with a smile.

"As touching as this happy scene is," everyone suddenly turned to see Sue Sylvester moving toward Azimio and Karofsky. She grabbed a hold of one ear on each of them and yanked them away from the table. "You two are coming to my office. Beiste, I trust you and Sandbags can manage to put the rest of these over-hormonal wastes of space in order." Without waiting for a response she stalked off dragging the two angry jocks behind her by their ears. After they had left the cafeteria it took one small bubble of laughter from a random student before the whole cafeteria was in hysterics.

"I would not want to be those two right now," Coach Beiste said surprising everyone. She smiled at the couple still holding each other in the middle of the room and gave Noah a proud nod. He smiled back thankfully as she turned to the rest of the room. "alright you lot, you heard her. Back to lunch. You two," she turned once more and pointed to Noah and Kurt. "Get outta here. Go work things out. I'll take care of your teachers and your friends can bring you your makeup work." The two looked at her startled by her suggestion.

"You're actually advocating us skipping classes?" Noah asked with a laugh.

The coach just smiled warmly at the two with a nod. "I figure you're more likely to skip class on your own and there's no stopping you," she said with a pointed look at Noah then looked at Kurt as she continued, "and I've taken a glance at your grades before when I found out you were the only winning kicker last year so I know you could get an A without showing up." She simply shrugged as she continued to smile and nod them off. "Now get going if you want to get out without any struggle." The two just nodded and smiled in gratitude before turning to leave the cafeteria hand in hand.

* * *

**Thank you guys again for being so patient and sticking with me. Hope you all like the new chapter! Please review :)**


End file.
